


Erratic Love

by gab95lin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gab95lin/pseuds/gab95lin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the passing of her beloved wife, Emma and her family move to Florida looking for a new beginning. As she begins to work as a private detective in a reopened case, Emma would fall into an erratic relationship with who seems to be the murder of her case. Where would things end it up for them? Would Emma be able to move on from her past or would she decide to give up love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take this opportunity and thank Lola and Tiff for being so patience with me, and making sure everything and everyone gets a chance to participate in this incredible event! Also I want to thank Joana and Michelle for they incredible support and love towards this story, they probably the best cheerleader I would ever find, and they helped me to not give up the many times I almost did. And also I want to thank Emy for the amazing fan art! All of you rock!!
> 
> Also I want to make clear that although this is a Swan Queen story, our ladies have a previous life, therefore the mention of precious spouses would be done. Not to worry, SQ is definably end game.
> 
> (This story has being edited from any grammar errors it could of had)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is AU, therefore please expected people you have never heard of before, I promise SwanQueen is end game, but you need to know of their previous lives.

It's been almost ten hours since they had gone into the delivery room. Almost ten hours since she had been by her side, giving her support, holding her hand, telling her sweet words, as she swiped the sweat off of her forehead. Always by her side. They were sharing a moment neither of them would ever forget. The best day of their lives. Not even their wedding could top off this. This moment was one, they never thought they ever could have. But now. Now everything felt so real, as both women await the arrival of their new family member.

"Push," the doctor insisted.

She was holding onto her lover's hand as hard as she could, her heart beating at the speed of light, her forehead sweaty, her face hot and red. The contractions stronger by the minute, it was abundantly clear that the baby was coming out any moment now! She thought back at the day she found out the in-vitro had work. After months of trying and expensive treatments she was finally pregnant. It was maybe moments like those when she wished somehow magic existed in this world and she could just magically have sex with her wife and get pregnant instead of spending thousand and thousand of dollars, buying the sperm of well selected donors and having to get it injected into her, just to see it fail various times before it worked. Who was she kidding? If someone would have told her about this moment, she would have done it a long time ago. Her wife had been pregnant before. They had a teenage boy, a boy who was more hers than her wife's.

Emma had met her wonderful wife when she had barley arrived to Boston, she was seven months pregnant and alone. She was looking for an apartment and a job, and well Angelica just happened to have an opening in her office. She gladly gave the opportunity to Emma and took her in. Little did she know that she would end it up marrying the woman and now sharing this precious moment with her. It had been close to seventeen years since then, and their love was as strong as ever.

"Come on Angelica, give me the biggest push you can! I know you're ready to meet your baby!" the doctor encouraged Angelica, giving her knee a soothing squeeze for comfort. Emma was holding onto Angelica's hand as if the world depended on it. Another baby. Their baby, Emma was still very thrilled to know she would soon be welcoming a new member to her small family, a baby from both of them. As Angelica readied herself for what she hoped would be her last push. Emma gave her a kiss on the forehead "You got this! I love you so much!" Emma said sweetly into her lovers ear and so Angelica blissfully delivered the final push.

Now it's been almost two hours since she had been kick out of the delivery room.

This was the reason Emma was pacing back and forth in such a obsessive manner, outside the delivery room. Almost two hours since she had been separated from two lives she cared the most about. She didn't need to meet the baby to know she already loved and adored the baby like crazy. This was something her and Angelica had been trying to do for months now. And after various really, really expensive treatments it had finally worked.

Emma continued pacing back and forth chewing on her nails. A nervous habit she had developed because of her job. Being a private detective was probably one of the things that made Emma most proud but it also meant she had to have the nerves to see the things she often saw, and the patience to work with people that could make you want to pull your hair out. When she first had started working with Angelica she was just her assistance, she worked her way from the very bottom to where she was now. She was honest, she was humble and didn't take any crap from anyone. Maybe that's why she was the best at what she did.

**Flashback**

_"Someone, please get her out of the room!"_

_"Why? What's going on? What is happening to her?" She could feel her heart beat quickening by the second, her hands deathly cold, and her breathing heavy. She was sure she could have a heart attack right about now. The beep from the machines drilling into her memory. What was happening? Everything was happening so fast that she couldn't keep up with it. She needed an answer and no one was giving it to her._

_"Nurse! Get her out. NOW!" The doctor yelled. She was quickly rushed out of the room. She sat down, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell her she could go see her wife and kid, but that hour became two. And so on._

**End of Flashback**

Here she was now. Still pacing back and forth, and with no news of her wife or her child. She could see nurses rushing in and out of the room. She begged but no one would answer her questions. How she wished she could have Henry next to her right now, or anyone else. She truly regretted sending them home now. And she hated even more the fact that she couldn't help her wife. She felt hopeless.

After, what she thought was another two hours, the doctor finally came out. He was removing his gloves, looking exhausted, a mix of disappointment, anger and regret plastered all over his face. That couldn't be good, she thought to herself as she studied the guy. She quickly approached him. She stared at him waiting for him to say something and when he didn't immediately speak, she couldn't wait any longer.

"Well?" She asked raising her eyebrows in question.

"I need you to take a seat, what I'm about to say is not easy to process, or understand"

"Take a seat? You take a damn seat, I want to know what the fuck is happening, how's my wife and how's my kid? Then I can fucking sit!"

The doctor took a deep breath before he spoke, this was the way they always reacted, he told himself, he was used to it by now, "I'm so sorry! We tried everything we could" the man said as he placed a hand over Emma's shoulder, as if that could relieve her pain. The words weighed down her body. The chill she felt cover her body was one she had never felt before, she had entered the twilight zone. This couldn't be happening. This had to be some kind of sick joke. Her eyes got watery, but she didn't allow tears to fall down. There was no need. Angelica was not dead. It was a lie. A sick game. Because Angelica wasn't dead. No! This was suppose to be the happiest day of their lives!

"What do you mean you did everything you could? Where the fuck is Angelica?" As she abruptly pushed his hand away. No this was not happening. Not in a fucking millions years was this happening to her. Not now. Because even without the doctor telling her what had happened deep down her heat she knew. She knew everything was over and she was now alone.

"As she was delivering the baby she had an hemorrhage. At first glance I thought it was only the ruptured membranes, which is normal since it is fluid that comes out slowly and we often mistake it as incontinence, but that wasn't it. She lost so much blood that she went into shock and by the time we stabilized her it was too late. I'm so sorry, we truly did everything that was in our power, but we couldn't save her. Would you like to see your baby?" The doctor offered.

"No. No! You get your fucking ass in there and bring Angelica back to life! She ca— She can't be dead!" She was in denial. He didn't move, he knew better then to leave Emma alone in this moment. How could Angelica be dead when not too long ago they were still arguing over the name for their baby. "I don't understand, how is this possible? Why? Why her?" she asked more to herself, but still expected an answer

"Hemorrhages can be common during delivery, and it's impossible to know when it's going to happen, we did everything we could, but we never found the origin. There were complications to be expected, but never her death. We never planned for this to happen. I'm so sorry Emma"

"You keep saying sorry like that is going to bring my wife back." Emma raised her head. "I'- I'm a widow" Emma said as her lips tremble, suddenly she felt her whole world spinning. Her body became heavy and everything went black.

When Emma opened her eyes she felt the bright white light burn her eyes "Ouch" she said as she tried to sit up. When her eyes adjusted to the light she looked around, her head felt light, "No" she let out almost as a whisper, she thought everything was a dream, a nightmare, but it wasn't. On the same day, her wife was dead and her child was born, when she looked to her left, Henry and her parents were there.

"Oh honey" Mary Margaret said as she opened her arms and welcomed her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Emma, I don't have words to describe what I feel and I can only imagine how you are feeling right now" She held her a little longer. Emma didn't speak, she just stared at her mother, she could see the wrinkles starting to form close to her mouth, and the white hair that fit her so well. Mary Margaret was aging, totally normal, yet something that now terrified Emma. Mary Margaret could feel Emma's warm tears soak through her clothes. Her daughter's heart was broken. And so was hers because no matter how much Angelica and her must have been at each others throats for years, they were family. She cared and loved her just as much as she had since the first time she had met her.

It was a complicated relationship because Mary Margaret always thought she would see her daughter marry a man, not a woman. When Emma brought Angelica home she wasn't ready for it. She was blindsided! Emma had been really secretive about who she was dating after what happen with Henry's father. The thought her daughter dating another woman had never even occurred to her! The first years had defiantly been the hardest ones, but now everything was left behind, soon they became friends, then family, but now all of that was over.

David was next to hug her. "I'm sorry princess" He said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead, he comforted Emma in his arms, as he felt Emma's fingers burrow into the back of his jacket, like she was grabbing onto him for dear life. He felt sorry because out of everything that could happen, he never expected for Angelica to die giving birth. He couldn't even imagine the pain his little girl was going through at the moment. Yes, his little girl because no matter what age Emma would be, to him she would always be his little princess. Maybe it was the fact that him and Mary Margaret never had another child or just the fatherly thought of always having that gut feeling to have to protect Emma. Whatever it was, he knew he would always see Emma as the little toddler she once was, wrapped around his arms. Emma quickly cleared her mind and remembered she wasn't the only one grieving. There was someone else in the room who was hurting just as much or maybe even more than her.

"Henry" She said as she opened her arms. Almost running Henry slammed into the embrace. Both fell back into the bed. Neither said anything, they just let their tears come out. Emma hugged Henry a little tighter than usual, aiming to give her son a little more of comfort.

"I- Is she rea-lly dead?" He finally said between sobs.

"Yes" Was all she said before struggling to stand up. Her head was still spinning, she didn't know if it was from shock or from passing out.

The doctor came in then.

"Emma, I'm glad to see you're awake now. But we need to know how you want to deal with Angelica's body and burial procedure, and some legal stuff involving the baby."

"I want to cremate her, she would have liked that" Emma said without hesitating.

"Perfect, we can start the preparation tonight. Would you like to see her for a last good bye?"

"Yes" Emma said drying her face. Slowly, she got out of bed completely, squeezing Henry's right shoulder before following the doctor. Totally not what she had planned she would be doing today.

When she entered the white room, she immediately saw Angelica's body, she looked so peaceful that she hoped that at least her death hadn't been painful. Then she wondered if she had died fast, or if she had suffered, if she had wondered why she wasn't there next to her. She wondered if Angelica was mad that it was her who had died. Because only God knows how much she wished she could trade places. If that meant Angelica got to be alive. It was crazy to think that all of her dreams of a happy family were now over. The only person who she had dared to love and be happy with, now laid dead on a table, covered only by a white sheet. Her lips pale, her body lifeless.

"Baby please, please open your eyes" She said as she caressed Angelica's head. It was crazy to touch her. To feel her body so cold. To see her lips almost blue and her skin so pale. It was crazy because the night before she had been so warm, so alive. And now here she laid. She finally accepted Angelica's death.

"Angelica please don't leave me. I don't know what to do without you. I don't wanna live without you. Please baby, please" She couldn't hold her tears in anymore. She cried over her wife's lifeless body. She begged. She begged that somehow her words would make a difference and Angelica would wake up and hold her. And they would go home the next day with their baby. That they would have a happy life. "I'm bound to you. My heart belongs to you. I can only embrace my fears when I have you by my side, I only know happiness and light when I have you with me. Please Angelica, please don't leave me, I'm terrify to live without you. To take another breath if I know I won't have you with me. My heart, my soul, my everything is bound to you."

It was silly of her to think- to believe that maybe everything was just a dream, a nightmare, and that soon the sun would rise, her alarm would go off and she would find her wife sleeping next to her, she would get up and get ready for another long day of chasing after bad guys.

But no, she knew that was no longer an option, now she would go to bed alone and would wake up the same. Because no matter how much she wanted things this to change, nothing would. So Emma did the last thing she thought she would have the chance to do. She closed the gap between them. She kissed the cold lips and prayed that if there was a god or a higher entity up there this would be the right moment to appear. She lingered a few seconds more, brushing Angelica's hair sweetly, until she bursted with tears. She kissed her again and again and again, but it never worked. And when she parted she was welcomed with nothing. She hugged her one last time, holding onto Angelica's body with her dear life, she cried, she sobbed, and at some point she knew she screamed with pain. Her heart was broken, her life a mess, how would she continue living was a mystery. She kissed Angelica one last time, a goodbye kiss. She knew it would be the last time she would get to see the person that meant the world to her. "I love you."

She said as she exited the room.

As she came back to the room, and let her body sink into the chair, becoming unaware of her surrounding, Emma's mind drifted from everything. From now on she would have to confront the world alone. She would sleep alone. She would raise both kids alone. She would no longer know the meaning of happiness, just sorrow and pain, it was like she was back to square one, when Henry's father had left her many years ago. The difference was that now she had full support of both parents and she had to life's depending on her. This time she couldn't succumb to depression because no matter how heart broken she was, there were two little people who needed her to be strong for them.

So she made a promise. She promised Angelica that their kids would never know of pain, they would live a wonderful life with care, happiness, love. They would grow up to know how incredible their mother was because that was the last thing Emma could do for her wife. Emma would make sure Angelica's presence never went missing in their lives. That was her new goal. And the only goal that could matter now.


	2. A New Air

It has been _six months_ since Angelica’s passing, six months since Maya’s birth. Six months since Emma’s life had fallen apart. Six months of pretending that everything would be okay. Acting like she wasn’t aching, hurting on the inside. 184 days, 4,416 hours, since she felt her world fall apart and her heart break.

These few months were harder than she could ever imagine them to be. The amount of times she wished she could just run away were no longer countable, the desperation and disappointment she felt every morning she woke up to a empty bed, were no surprise. She was growing accustomed to being haunted by Angelica’s ghost. To feel as she was drowning in her own sorrow, and as much she wished she could run away, she never did. She always stayed. She always found herself with a packed bag in her bug and staring blankly into the city view, her foot on the break, so close to leaving everything behind. She couldn’t do it. She could imagine Angelica shaking her head side to side in disapproval. Every time she would drive back home feeling guilty. She would hug and kiss her kids before going back to her room and cry herself sleep.

Many times Emma asked herself if she really loved her kids. If her life was worth living now that Angelica was no longer with her. And each and every time she found that the answer was yes. No matter how much sometimes she wished she could end, along with her misery. She always saw Henry smiling back at her. She could imagine Maya sleeping in her arms, so peaceful, and unknowing of the mess her family was at the moment, of the person she would never get to meet. Emma was thankful to the universe to have these two people to keep living for. Because only God knows where she would be now if she didn’t have them. Probably in some bar getting shit face, or even worse. Ending with her own life.

Throughout the first months, many ways of taking her life passed through her mind. Pills. Knives. A gun. Drowning. Jumping off a cliff. And each and every one of them would seem so appealing at the moment, but every time, when she was about to do it, the picture of her two kids appeared.

She didn’t know if this was Angelica’s way of looking out for her, or it was her mind coming to a clear state, or perhaps some higher power's intervention. Whatever it was, it had saved her many times from death. She kept these thoughts to herself. She didn’t want anyone to know. This was her secret and her secret only. It was her own battle against depression. She was strong enough to win, she knew it, she just needed to feel it in her heart.

She was thankful to Mary Margaret and David who were helping her raise Maya. When she had recently brought Maya home, she had forgotten how to raise a child on her own. It felt like it was ages ago when Henry was just a baby, she felt clueless about everything that involved a baby. And although Angelica had many times explained how to do it, it was not the same having to do it alone. Damn she wished she had read all those baby books now. No. Angelica was suppose to walk her through everything step by step, and now she was doing it alone. They were suppose to share all of this together. Maya’s first bath, first laugh, first walk, first word. And now… Now Emma would have to do it alone, with help of her parents. She was forever grateful for that. At least she had someone who was there to help her. She felt like the teenager she once was when she had raised Henry all alone.

For the last two months Emma had been contemplating the idea of moving out of the town. Move to a new place where the surrounding didn’t remind her of Angelica so much. A place where each and every street didn't have Angelica’s name engraved on them. With Henry looking for colleges everything seemed like the right timing. Due to some detective work she found out that Henry was leaning towards schools in the South. Which is why Emma was looking at a townhouse in Florida.

When she had first discussed this with her parents, both of them thought she was out of her mind. Not to her surprise it was David who came around the idea first. He tended to be more open minded to new experiences than Mary Margaret. And maybe it was because Mary Margaret was more of a small farm town kind of woman, and David, well he was a well lived city man.

Finally they both agreed that it was for the best. They needed a change, a fresh start. So they had agreed to move as well. The house that Emma was now looking at had enough space for all six of them. It was a two story cabin looking house. It was the perfect combination between modern and edgy looking. She loved it from the beginning. She didn’t know if it was her desperation of getting out of Maine or the house was really that beautiful, but she knew she wanted to live there from the moment she virtually entered it.

Henry gave her the last push she needed.

* * *

 

“Hey Ma,” Henry said as he hung the house keys up and dropped his back pack on the floor.

“Hey kid, your sister is eating like a champion” She said as she fed Maya her afternoon bottle. She was getting better at this. At being a mom again.

“Ma, there’s something we have to talk about” he said in a serious face, that earned Emma’s full attention.

“Shoot me” Emma said placing the bottle on the table. She placed Maya against her shoulder as she patted her back gently with her palm of her hand.

“Well, you know how in two years I have to go to college?” he was nervous, she could tell.

“Yes?” a little burp came out of Maya, both of them laughed. Emma walked towards Maya’s crib, giving Henry enough time to get his thoughts together.

“Well, I’ve been looking for universities and I found one. But…” Henry bit his lip. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea anymore. He knew how hard his mom’s passing had been on Emma. At nights when Emma thought everyone was sleeping she would cry. Henry knew. He could hear her. And many times he thought it would be a good idea to comfort her, but as soon as he would knock on the door, Emma would dry her tears and act like nothing happened. Other nights, he would hear her talking to Angelica. For a while he thought she was going insane, but then he understood that, that was just Emma’s way to cope with the grief.

“Out with it kid.” She was standing in front of him, with her hand on her hip. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing and old shirt with stains all over it, a pair of pants, and a small towel across her shoulder, just incase Maya did a little bit more than just burping.

“Well the university I want to apply for is in Florida. And well that means I would have to move out and all, but I don’t wanna leave you and Maya behind, so I was thinking that maybe we could all move over there together. Get a fresh start you know. A place where you don’t see mom's ghost in every corner, and the sooner we move, the easier it would be, you know? I can make new friends and finish high school there. Whatcha think?”

Suddenly, two months had becomes weeks, then days. And here they were. Henry had agreed to move after fall semester. It seem like he was also running away from something, maybe hiding. Whatever it was, it was now left in Maine. Now that they were in Ponte Vedra, Florida, they would get their new fresh start. Emma took a deep breath, and look around one more time. Her new home. She settled Angelica’s picture on top of the fire place mantle.

* * *

 

“Swan!” A deep voice always yelled at her.

“Sir” She said staring up.

“We got a case that needs to be re-opened, I want you to pair up with Diaz and work with him. Here’s the file” he tossed the manila folder on her desk.

It had been a month since she arrived and she was already up for a case. It was perfect. It would help her clear her mind of things. Stay in shape. And maybe it would even help her move on. Maybe moving to Florida hadn’t been so awful. She had been able to transfer from her previous station, and although the first place she landed wasn't much to her liking. This new job position was pretty acceptable. She still got to work as a detective. This new office was much like her old one, and the one before that one. I guess some things remain the same.

“Swan!” Her boss said once again, Emma snapped her head up. “Get to work” she nodded

“On it.” She grabbed the folder and went outside looking for her new partner. “Diaz, it seems like you will be stuck with me for a while” She said with a smirk. Alexander Diaz, he had to be hispanic, Cuban Emma thought, he had a spicy personality and was one of the oldest people working in the office. He had been nice to her since the first day, brown eyes, and fair skin was all Diaz was about. Not to mention a laugh that was contagious. Just what Emma needed.

“Don’t get too excited Swan, nothing really exciting ever happens here anyways” He had a similar folder like her in his hands.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure it would be more exciting than where I come from.” They spend the rest of the say reading and checking the evidence they had from their case. They had to prepare for their presentation and she wanted to leave a good impression. 

* * *

 

“Oh the Mills case, this one is a goner. Waste of time anyways” Diaz didn’t even bother to look into the folder, he already knew what was inside.

“Suspect name, Regina Mills. Wow, sounds regal.” Emma said letting a chuckle escape. “So she was found unconscious around the outside of the city huh?” Diaz just noddedd. “She’s in her early thirties, she says she doesn’t remember and that she is not guilty, but we know they all say that” This time Emma let Diaz do the talking.

“Yup, interesting, apparently after they took her to the nearest hospital and started questioning her, she had a mental breakdown. Typical, they always play the victim to get out of it” Diaz said getting excited “She's got money. Almost two billion dollars in her bank account. Before this occurrence her records are clean. She’s a mayor in a small town here in Florida and single. It seems she had no reason to kill those men, specially because they were not related to her in any way. This is a hard case Swan. She payed off the media to avoid any of this getting out.”

“Why are we re-opening it then?” Emma asked taking a sip of her coffee mug, she was interested in this case. Billionaire woman accused of a double homicide. She had to be faking the mental breakdown! Emma thought to herself.

“Apparently Regina remembered something, she says she was kidnapped and that someone hit her hard in the head, but she won’t say anything else, also there’s something about her marital status” Diaz said getting up from his desk. “Swan it’s almost midnight, let’s go home and we can continue tomorrow.”

“What do you mean she remembered? Marital status? You just said she was single” Emma said, but she didn’t get an answer, whether she agreed or not, she was going home. She nodded and gave the file one last look. There was something ever so captivating about this case. Something drowned her towards it. The thing was that the more she tried to uncover things, the more complicated it got. She still didn’t understand why the case had been closed in the first place first. There were no pictures of Regina Mills. She had no idea what this woman look like. What she was sure of, was that she would make sure to solve the case. As for appearance, Emma was sure she would put a face to the name tomorrow morning.

Regina Mills, what kind of name was that, Emma asked herself constantly. She decided that she would arrange a meeting with this woman and hear her side of the story. If she was lying Emma would know right away. There was no doubt about that. Ever since Emma was little she had been able to tell when a person was lying to her. Call it a sixth sense or something, but it had saved Emma many times before. Emma went into her office, got her car keys and jacket. Just before she excited the room, she gave one last look at her picture on her desk and smiled at the memories of Angelica.

Funny thing was that maybe she was moving on now. Because remembering Angelica no longer caused her pain, but joy. There was something so peaceful in remembering Angelica’s smile now. The way her hair looked every morning. Her sweet, raspy voice saying “good morning” before she got out of bed. Yes, it still hurts to wake up every morning to an empty bed, but she could breathe now. She could hold on to life now. She was doing better, she was taking care of Maya, of Henry, of her parents, and she was even taking care of herself. There was no doubt that moving away from Boston had been the best decision she had made in a while.


	3. Bingo!

“Hi Maya” Emma said with a playful voice. Her baby girl opened her arms and smiled at her. Emma couldn’t help but adore her baby, she was so amazed with how fast she was growing. But what she couldn’t help but to be the most amazed at was how much the baby look like Angelica. That smile, the shape of her eyes, they were Angelica’s. The hair, the chin and the nose she was completely sure in her heart that it was from her. She was glad that when they had chosen a sperm donor they had searched for someone slightly similar to her. The result was in front of her eyes. The most beautiful baby girl. At last, her baby was her joy.

The very first days had been so difficult. It wasn’t because she didn’t want to deal with her, but she was so submerged into depression that she couldn’t hold Maya. She couldn’t be close to her. It reminded her of Angelica’s passing. It just took Emma a little while to understand that Maya, her chocolate eyed girl, needed her more than anything in the world. She was so small, so fragile. She needed all the love she could received and Emma had given her word to Angelica that their kids would know no pain. She was planing on sticking to her word.

“Did you miss me, chubby cheeks? You missed momma?” Emma sat with Maya in her arms, bringing her up and down.

“Emma you are going to make her nausious and you know how that ends”

Mary Margaret reminded Emma of the time she was playing with her little brother, Neal, when he was a baby. He ended up trowing up in her face. Yup. Not a pretty picture.

“No, no, princesses don’t trow up, right?” Emma said as she brought Maya down. She held her a little longer until she fell sleep. She loved to watch her baby sleep. She looked like a little angel, so peaceful, so beautiful. She wanted her to stay that way forever. It felt like she could protect her forever. Memories of Maya being smaller flashed into Emma’s mind.

“So” Mary Margaret said, as she came back from putting Maya in her room. Emma turned on the baby monitor and sat on a stool in front of her mom in the kitchen.

“So” Emma said taping her hands mindlessly on the counter top.

“How’s the case going?” she placed a plate of warm food in front of Emma, and gave her a sweet motherly smile.

Emma grabbed a spoon full of Mac and Cheese “It could be better. The idiots that handled it before us made a mess of the files. There are pictures missing. And information as well. Diaz and I are doing what we can, but I don’t know. We validly have to start from the very beginning. This Regina woman seems suspicious to me”

“Missing information? That can’t be good for you.”

“It’s not, it just makes everything more difficult for us”

“Nothing you can’t handle. By the way Henry got an A in math this quarter. He wanted me to tell you” Mary Margaret handed Emma the report card.

“Angelica would have been so proud of him” Emma said dreamily as she smiled and held the card.

“Aren’t you?”

“Oh yes, I am. But ya know the kid is more hers than mine. I miss her, but I know he misses her too” Emma said as she continued eating. Mary Margaret grazed her shoulder as she exited to her room.

Regina Mills, Emma thought. Strange that the name seemed to be perminently stuck in her mind. Tomorrow, she thought. Tomorrow she would look for more information on this woman and in the case. This suspect. She would not rest until she knew what had really happened. Before she went to bed, she went into Maya’s room, her baby was sound sleep, oblivious to her surroundings. Sometimes Emma wished that she could be her. She took the baby monitor with her, after heaving a kiss in Maya’s direction. There was no doubt that her kid was a gift from God, or whoever is above us.

* * *

 

The next day Emma woke up extra early, she wanted to have enough time at the office today, as she searched for more information into what they called now “The Mills Case". As she had anticipates, her records were clean, it seemed to Emma that Regina Mills was just like any other person, one traffic ticket for speeding and that was it. Nothing else, something that caught Emma’s eye though, was the fact that the two men found next to Regina’s unconscious body, was that they were previously accused human trafficking criminals. Two of the FBI's most wanted men in the past five years, and it had taken one woman to kill them?

What was the connection? Was Regina involved in all of this? Or perhaps some sort of mafia business? Was this the reason the woman could virtually swim in a pool full of money? Or was she some sort of tramp? File after file Emma kept reading, trying to theroughly educate herself on these two man. Rupert Gold and Killian Jones were their names, although the case seemed very therough, there were some pages that were missing in those files as well. Who was behind this? These people must have connections higher up. Emma thought that whoever it was it was monster for being involve in human trafficing!

“Whatever you are hiding Regina Mills, I will find it. I’m good at it” Emma said to herself as she scrolled through some files in her computer “Ah-ha! Bingo!” She said as some finger prints examples pop out in her computer, but it was only a name. Still no photo.

They belonged to Regina Mills. Why had it taken so much effort to find the woman's prints? Emma printed out the file and took it to the crime lab. She scanned the prints and started expanded her search further, then to DMV records.

Whoever had the case before Emma and Diaz had it must have been an alcoholic for leaving out all this important information! There must be another picture of the crime scene, that could tell Emma something that, maybe someone didn’t catch before.

Photo after photo, it seemed never ending, until one particular photo stopped right in front of Emma, as the finger print had found it’s matching person. She checked quickly to make sure it was the correct date of birth.

“Bingo!” Emma said quickly printing out the picture then gathering her file and making her way back to her office. She rushed to get the other files that were strewn across her desk to compare. She also pulled up the same picture on her computer screen. When she finally looked at the photo though, she choked on her own saliva, she felt how the air was sucked out of her, her body shaking, pale and cold. Emma stared back at the computer screen in front of her. She didn’t blink, afraid that if she did the picture would disappear. There was something in those brown eyes.

“Swan are you okay?” Diaz said as he made his way into Emma’s office, he brought two coffee cups, one for him, and the other one for Emma, he already knew Emma enjoyed her coffee black with a hint of Vanilla in it. He placed it on her desk and went back to sit in what, often times was his seat. Since Emma had come to work at the office, Diaz had payed extra attention to her, it was maybe the way she carried herself, or maybe the way her face always look so tired, so sad, there was something. Something about Emma Swan that had caught Diaz attention. No, he wasn’t interested in her, and by now he knew better than that. Emma was not interested in a one night stand, or in a relationship, let alone one with a man.

One night while sharing drinks Emma had spilled her whole life out to him. She mention she had been married to a wonderful woman who had died while giving birth to their baby girl, and that before that she had a boy named Henry, who was soon going to go to college. She had also added that that was the reason they now lived in Florida.

“Swan!” He said again, Emma was gone. She was lost in the computer monitor.

“I-I found her...them. I found them” her voice trembling, her eyes stuck to the computer, the only time she wasn’t looking was when she blinked.

“Found who?” Diaz got up from his seat and went around to see what Emma was staring so obsessively at. “Wow” He said, getting closer to the monitor, then saw the other printed pictures on her desk.

“That’s Regina Mills and the other two” She said finally finding the courage to move away from the sight. Her eyes felt glued to the monitor where a dark haired woman's picture was showing. Regina had brown penetrating eyes, a scar below her lip that made her face unique, and fair skin with a sass reflected in the way her body was positioned that spoke for itself. Emma stood and began to pace.

“How did you find it? The picture” he kept studying the face on the computer screen.

“I just put her finger prints into the computer data base, then I did a world wide extent search, and the computer did the rest” Emma said as she kept pacing back and forth, unable to stop.

“Well whatever you did Swan, boss is going to be happy with you, most of these pictures seemed to be lost” Diaz picked up the photo and slid it back into the file. “Now we need to interview Mills and see if her story is still the same” Emma didn’t respond “Swan?”

“Uh-Wha- Yeah, yeah” Emma said recovering herself, she finally sat down, her elbows on her knees and her hands on her head. “I- I’ll contact her”

“Make it fast, we have no time to waste” Diaz exited the room leaving Emma to her thoughts. “Uh by the way, she’s Latina. That’ll be fun” and before Emma could even question him about his comment he was gone.

* * *

Emma dialed the phone from her office and she waited. It seemed like no one would answere, so she called once more

“Hello” A male voice answered sounding disgruntled

“This is Detective Swan, may I speak with Regina Mills, please?” she tried to be as professional as she could.

“What is this regarding?” the man asked

“I’m calling because I need to speak with Ms. Mills about the case she was involve in a few months back”

“I thought that was over” the man said sounding angry.

“Sir, may I please speak with Ms. Mills?”

“She’s not home right now, is there a number she can reach you at once she’s back?”

“Yes, she can contact me on my personal number, so she can call whenever she gets back” Emma gave the man her number and after making sure he would give Mills her number she hang up. Odd man she thought.

* * *

 

“Emma” David said as he saw Emma coming through the door “You are early today” He was playing video games with Neal.

“Hey guys” She said smiling and taking a seat on the nearest couch “Yeah, we decided there was point in staying until late if we already know more about Mills, but we still don’t have more information on the case itself”

“So you found her?” David said, he was so proud to see such a advance in Emma. Just a few months since they have moved to Florida, and Emma almost look like her normal self.

“Yes, but” Emma was unsure as why she felt so affected by her findings. She didn’t know the woman and she was already feeling unsure about the whole case “When I called to set a meeting up, she wasn’t home. Some rude ass guy answered the phone, I mean I left my cellphone number with him, but who knows” She shrugged her shoulders in disappointment.

“She’ll call later, if not you can always call again tomorrow” he offered her a sweet smile, somehow her dad always seems to calm her.

“Yeah, okay guys, I’m going to take a shower and then I can join you?” she started walking towards her room.

“Sounds great, Maya is out with Snow and Henry”

“Hurry Em” Neal screamed as he kept pressing many random buttons on his control.

“Coming little bro”

“Okay kiddo, now that’s not how you play” David said getting closer to Neal. Neal had been adopted when he was just a baby. Mary Margaret and David felt like they wanted to have another baby, but at their age having a blood related child wasn't an option. So they turned to adoption. A closed adoption. As soon as Mary Margaret had seen Neal, she had fallen in love with the blonde child. In a way it reminded them of when Emma was just a baby. And here they were seven years later.

Emma would be lying if she said she always slept good. Many nights she just laid down in bed looking at the ceiling and thinking about what her life would be like if she had Angelica next to her. They would probably still be living in Boston. And she probably still would have her old, boring job. With those thoughts in mind, she drifted to sleep.

It was almost two in the morning when Emma heard her phone rang. She looked for it on her nightstand, she was already annoyed to whoever dared to call so late. When she got it from her night stand and checked for the ID caller, it said unknown,

“Hello?” Emma said with her half sleep tone.

“Detective Swan? It’s Regina Mills, if it's too late I can always call tomorrow morning again” The woman said feeling apologetic and regretful. For a moment Emma though who in the living hell would call at 2 a.m. and then immediately apologize.

“No, it’s okay,” Emma said still not in her full five senses. Silence fell between them for a long moment until Emma noticed it, “Ms.Mills, I need you to come to the station as soon as possible” Emma said as she sat on her bed, now she was awake.

“As soon as possible? You are well aware that is 2 in the morning, right detective?”

“I meant in morning,” Smartass! Emma thought “when there’s sun outside Ms. Mills” Emma was slightly annoyed.

“Then I guess we both should get some sleep” Mills chuckle, oh that laugh Emma thought to herself. It reminded her of..

_Get yourself together Emma!_

“Yes, I guess so” Emma didn’t say anything else.

“Good night Detective Swan, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wait! You don” The line went out. Regina had hung up on her.

After the sudden late night call Emma was left in a bad mood and unable to return to her needed sleep. So she throw the covers off her body and lazily made her way to the living room, turned on the tv and watched Private Practice for what felt like forever. When she finally returned to her sleep, the sun was already rising which meant she didn’t have much sleep time left.


	4. Rendezvous

Crazy enough, the time had passed by in the blink of an eye, it was 10 a.m and Emma was still waiting for Regina to come to her office, as she looked up, almost by coincidense the elevator door opened.

Emma stood up from her chair to get a better view of the people coming out of it. No Regina, there were a few people who work on the same floor as her and a tall, well dressed man who was walking her way, he stopped right in front of her office and knocked, he had already seen Emma standing, watching him,

“Detective Swan, may I come in?” The man asked as he took a few steps in.

“Well you are already in, aren’t you?” she was annoyed and she didn’t know why, “Are you here for Ms. Mills?” as she signed for him to take a seat.

“Yes, I see you catch up fast. Let me introduce myself,” the man said, extending a hand towards Emma, so she could shake it “My name is Sidney Glass, I am Ms. Mills lawyer,” Emma shook his hand and gave him a forced half smile “She called me this morning to inform me that you wanted to see her and well, judging from the mess the people before you made, I was not about to let my client come and waste her time. If you aren’t aware she’s a very busy woman. Running a town is no walk in the park” He said as he finally took a seat in front of her.

Emma sat as well as she studied the man in front of her. Tan skin, salt and pepper hair, brown eyes and a suit that screamed expensive, to the last button that held it together. She could already see that he was cocky and rich. Maybe a daddy’s little boy. Then Emma started to wonder who was Regina Mills, she knew she was a billionaire and a mayor. Who by luck, was still running the town. Was she the murderer of the men she was found with? And if she was, why had she done it? Emma had so many questions that needed an answer and she knew better than to trust a lawyer. They are sneaky and they know how to play with your mind.

“So, what exactly is it that you want to talk about?” Sidney said as he crossed his leg.

“I just wanted a one to one with Ms. Mills, hear her side of her story”

“I could tell you everything you need, that’s no problem”

“Let’s hear it then, but if I’m not pleased with whatever information you have, we would be forced to call Ms. Mills in” Emma was not about to give in.

“Well, my client, Ms. Mills was found barefoot, outside of Ponte Vedra, she had been attacked, which caused her to lose consciouness. Whatever happened, she has done nothing wrong. Why would she? She is a well respected woman who has no business with these kind of men. She respects the law and hardly has any enemies. I would say the real victim here is she and not the dead criminals” Emma rolled her eyes as Sidney kept defending Regina and hardly ever saying anything important to the case. Well accept one thing.

* * *

There was a knock on her door,

“Swan” that snapped Emma out of her trance

“Sir” Emma said standing up,

“How’s the investigation going? Have you found anything new? Anything beneficial to the case?”

“Yes sir, her lawyer came today, Sidney Glass, he wasn’t much help, he only restated the information we already had, but he did say something that came to mind sir”

“What is it?” He arched his brow. Some times Emma wondered how old this man was exactly. When she first met him, she got the impression that he was in his sixties, with the energy of a twenty year old. If it wasn’t for his grey hair and wrinkles, she wouldn’t believe it.

“Mills was found at the crime scene, but she was barefoot,”

“That’s not in the record,” he said as he tilted his head, processing the information he had just received.

“Exactly sir, I have a strange feeling that this whole case, is not what it seems”

“Well Swan, it’s yours and Diaz responsibility to solve it. We need to know who killed those two man, and how exactly was Mills connected to them? Do whatever it takes Swan, but I want this case solved before the end of next month.”

“On it sir”

* * *

 Emma kept calling Regina, but overtime she tried calling her office, her home or her personal cellphone she was met with the voice mail, or with her assistant. Emma was quickly growing frustrated, this was not the way a person should behave when they are being framed for murder.

Nonetheless Regina Mills was a public figure, a politician. She had an image to maintain, and this was definitely not the way to do it. So Emma did what she thought was best.

She knew it was wrong and that there were many other ways to do this, she could of simply gone to her office to see her there. But Emma knew that Regina would find an excuse to not see her. So she went for it. Emma had been spying her for the last week now, she knew every move the woman made. Every single day Regina did the same thing, go to work, stop at some fancy restaurant, indulge with some blonde chick and then come back home.

After a whole week of spying Emma decided that it was time she take matters into her own hands. She was sure Mills was not dangerous, she seems so calm, so different than Emma had thought at the beginning of all of this, yet she needed to be ready for anything. But Emma had a gut feeling telling her that Regina wasn’t dangerous.

Which is the reason why she is now breaking the window from Regina’s back door. She wrapped her hand with the scarf she had brought, and punched the window. Glass pieces falling everywhere and a smirk played in Emma’s face. She went in with her gun in her hand. She searched for anything that looked out if place. Nothing. Everything looked so clean, so organized. Emma kept walking and studying room by room, until she got to Regina’s. For a second she thought she had traveled back in time. The room look exactly like..

“Oh god no” Emma almost cried out. Looking at the room was painful, the walls. The bed. Everything made her remember Angelica. Is not that it was the same room, but it was the style. It was too classy, too clean, too organize, Emma was sure Angelica would have enjoyed it. She had to get out of that room before she did more damage to herself mentally.

She went into the living room, lowered her gun on the living room table that sat in front of the couch. She sat right in the middle and tried to make herself comfortable. She crossed her leg on way, the minute after she changed her position, then again, and again; she took her jacket off and sat again. There. She checked her watch. Regina would come home any minute now, Emma smirked again and stretched her arms on the back of the couch. She could hear her own breathing. There was steadily something was telling her that things could go perfectly fine, or things could really go to hell. Whichever it was, Emma was hoping to stay as calm as she could.

She kept waiting. She was growing impatient.

She checked her watch again, that was when she heard the door knob moving. She's coming! Emma thought to herself anxiously. She saw the door break open, the light from the sun shining through, she saw a stiletto come in, followed by a long, olive leg, then the other, Emma trailed her eyes over the body that was coming in. A black dress; Emma remained sitting down, waiting for Regina to spot her.

If Emma was being honest with herself, she could swear that Regina Mills was some kind of model or goddess Two seconds into her presence and Emma was already hypnotize by the attractive woman. For a moment Emma lost herself in the presence of the woman. She needed to be alert in case anything didn't go as she had planned, she brought herself back to her senses.

Regina hadn’t notice the body sitting on her couch. She closed the door behind her as she placed her purse on the coat hanger and her keys on the table next to her door. She checked her hair in the mirror and as she fixed her lipstick, then she noticed the blonde woman sitting in her couch. She didn’t get scared. If anything she felt the opposite. There was something so welcoming about this woman sitting in her living room. She also knew Emma had been following her for the past week.

“Detective Swan” She said as she kept playing with her hair.

Emma got up almost startled “Ms. Mills” She knew me? Emma asked herself.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of you breaking into my house? I could call the police and have you arrested. I could file harassment charges.” Regina said as she made her way into her own living room, her eyes never leaving Emma’s cocky stare. “You know that right?”

“They won’t arrest me, I work for them,” Emma said mockingly. "You have been evading every attempt to make contact. I could have arrested you for interfering in an investigation"

“If you insist, would you like something to drink?” Regina walked towards the kitchen “Some water, coffee, tea, something stronger perhaps?”

“No thank you, I don’t drink when I’m on duty”

“Fine by me, I’ll get some water for myself if you'll allow me”

“Go for it” Emma said signaling with her hand. “Do you know why I’m here?” she followed.

“I’m guessing this has something to do with Mr. Glass and our little meeting” she took a sip of her water. Emma studied the woman who was standing in front of her. Her looks. Her voice. The way she carried herself reminded her of a queen. An evil one Emma thought, as she remembered why exactly she was here. She needed to find out exactly what Regina had done the night of the murders. Why her finger prints where everywhere.

“Yes, and no” Emma said, she cleared her throat. “I want to know what you know. What is it that you are not saying about the day you were found”

“And if I don’t say anything?” Regina was challenging her. A daring look in her eyes told Emma this wasn’t going to be easy.

“If you don’t cooperate we would go to the media and give them something I’m pretty sure they would enjoy about the beloved Mayor Regina Mills” Emma said giving Regina a smirk. Emma actually had nothing incriminating. Just her cocky bullshit smirk to back up her threat.

“Very well then, we shall take a seat as this would take a while for me to explain” Regina said as she started walking to her office. Emma followed her, keeping her eyes open for any surprises.

“I guess I can’t keep pretending that day didn’t happen forever, can I?” Regina said turning on the fire place.

“No, you can’t, not if you want to be proven innocent” Emma said sitting in one of the chairs.

“You are keen to make yourself at home dear,” Regina said as she took a seat herself. “Well I guess I shall start from the beginning and explain this disaster.”

Emma listened carefully as she also took notes.

“I’m very aware that everything points to me as the murderer, but that’s not the case. I can assure you, I am a woman of my word and I have a prestige to protect, along with my political career. But like any other person, I do have feelings, and feelings make you weak and stupid.”

Emma could tell Regina was beginning to tense. The topic was something that made her uncomfortable and Emma had yet to discover why. She payed closed attention.

“I was secretly married to a woman. Danielle was her name. We meet when I was in my last year of University, and since we first met we had an incredible attraction. A very strong connection actually.” Emma could see Regina’s eyes light up during the mention of Danielle. “We got married in secret because, as a politician I could not be involve in any rumors and if people knew their Mayor was married to another woman, well let’s just say it would not be well received. Besides it was something my mother had yet to approve of my relationship. So the circumstances were not the best for Danielle and I” Regina said, her eyes saddened. “Somehow Danielle got involve with Killian Jones, I do not if it was because I was hardly home or being married secretly was harder on her. I just… I do not posess the knowledge as to what led her to fall into his claws, but she got involved with him. And that cost her her life.”

“What you mean?” At this point Emma was curious and concerned

“Killian Jones, is a human trafficing criminal, he tried to sell Danielle and when she refused to be sold like an animal. She resisted and punched one of his clients in his groin. The man shot her in the head” Regina allowed a tear fall down, quickly whipping it away. She couldn’t break down in front of a stranger “I never saw it coming, it was not until her body was delivered to my front door, with a letter attached, that I knew what had happen. My career advisor did a great job at keeping the media away from this.” Regina repositioned herself, sitting straight, her features hardened. Her mask falling once more.

“Ms. Mills did you kill them?” Emma asked almost in a whisper. There was something about seeing Regina vulnerable that made Emma ache. But at the same time there was something about Regina Mills trying to act hard, that told Emma that perhaps she wasn’t at all guilty. “Did you kill Killian Jones and Rupert Gold?”

“No. I wish it had being me. I wish it would of been me who shot them. Just so I could have the satisfaction that my Danielle was avenged from those repulsive pieces of human trash! But no. After Danielle’s passing I told them I was going to tell the police about them, and that they would rot in jail, and they threatened to kill me if I said anything. A week later there was a break in at my house, and not too long after that, they were found dead and I was next to them. The prime suspect.”

Emma watched Regina carefully, processing everything she said, but she didn’t dare to speak, not yet. She had her own storm in her mind. If Regina Mills hadn’t been the one to kill them, then who had? And why incriminate her? Emma hadn’t even thought about the part where Regina told her she was a widow too. Emma didn’t want to acknowledge it, just yet.

* * *

 

“Thank you for your time Ms. Mills. If we need more information I will call you directly, and ask you to into the office the next time, as for right now I think I have all I need”

“Very well then, I will be expecting my window to be fixed by tomorrow” Regina said crossing her arms as she observed Emma outside of her porch.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get the best to do it” Emma said smirking.

“I wouldn’t expect less” Regina said as she stepped back and started to close the door. Well that’s a first Emma said, as she turned around and started to walk away, she turned around and shot a small smile in Regina’s direction.


	5. No Biggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. It means the world to me! Also a big thank you to Courtney for doing the amazing beta job!

“Swan, you're back!” Diaz said as he sat behind his desk, drinking from his freshly made cup of coffee.

“Yep, let me get some coffee and I’ll fill you in”

Once Emma came back she took a seat.

“Well I don’t think Mills is totally guilty” Emma said followed by a sip of her coffee.

“And it only took you one afternoon with her to figure it out? Careful Swan, don’t let her beauty fool you” Diaz said, sitting up straight as he knew Emma had more to say.

“Don’t be dumb, the woman it is extremely attractive, I will not lie about it, but”

“Oh there’s a but. Was she an ass? Was she a psycho?”

“Would you shut up and let me finish” Emma said putting her cup of coffee over the desk, “She’s none of that nonsense you just said. The woman is a widow.” Emma said flat. “Her wife was involve with Killian Jones”

“The human trafficing guy?” It took Diaz a minute to register the rearm. He was already aware of Regina’s marriage.

“The one and only, apparently he tried to sell her and when she fought back, she took a shot to the head. But it wasn’t Mills who killed them. Although the motive was there”

“That’s cold.” Diaz said, in his many years of working, he had never faced a case as messy and confusing as this one. Of course there are always complications in any case, but this one was the worst. He had never had to deal with politicians and human trafficing criminals all at once. “We need to figure out this mess soon Swan, we have yet to determinate who the murderer was and why Mills is in the middle of all of this if she's not guilty.”

“You think I don’t know that”

* * *

 

And just like the speed of light, the days passed by. Everyday was the same thing, looking for evidence that the people before them had missed, phone calls to Mayor Mills, cup of coffees, late nights at the station and Maya’s birthday coming up.

 

Emma realized that with how busy she had been, she hadn’t though of Angelica for a long while, her mind was always preoccupied with Regina Mills now. And somehow this made her feel slightly guilty. It’s only work, she told herself over and over again. And it really was, but what she didn’t realize was that it was also something else.

Regina Mills had captivated her from the moment she had stepped in through the door. Her expensive heels, her hair, her snark, everything had caught Emma’s attention right away. And the more she spoke with her, the more she wanted to know about her.

“Madame Mayor” Emma said “Glad I could reach you today without struggling with your assist” Emma walked in closing the door behind her.

“Detective Swan, I would say it is a pleasant surprise to have you here, but we both know that is not true. A surprise? Yes. Perhaps, pleasant? Never” Regina slid her glasses off.

“Miss me that much?” she mocked. A well known game between them, now.

“Only in your dreams, dear” Regina step away from her desk, she walked to a little table that contained drinks, ice, and glasses “May I offer you something to drink?”

“Water, please” Emma said taking a sest, on the leather couch. She took her time to study the office. Black and white, with a hint of red in the furniture. Classy, Emma thought. Her train of thought quickly brushed away by the glass of water Regina hold up for her.

Emma couldn’t help herself but to scan the body in front of her. Regina was wearing a tight black dress that left little to nothing to the imagination. No doubt there was a familiar grey blazer hanging in a closet somewhere.

A familiar urge quickly made itself known in Emma’s body, but just like she had before, she brushed it away.

When Regina realized what Emma was starting at, she cleared her throat, bringing the blondes attention back up, Emma offered her a shy smile, and a guilty look that screamed “Caught!” in her face.

“So, to what do I owe the honor your visit today?”

“Some ole same ole, I’m here to discuss more about you and your link with Killian Jones and Rupert Gold.”

Regina rolled her eyes, at the mention of the two man, “I already told you whatever needed to be said”

“Exactly, and I want to know what you are not saying, what is it that you're keeping from me? Look Regina, whatever it is, even if you think It’s silly I need to know, it might make a huge difference”

“Never fail to make yourself cozy around me, I see” It wasn’t the first time Emma had referred to her as Regina, and for some reason Regina was totally fine with it, it felt right, it had being so long since someone had referred to her by her name and not as Madame, or Ms, or any of those formalities. Sometimes she missed the personal connection she had with Danielle, of course she was not about to pour her heart out to a perfect stranger.

“You already know. So secrets, tell me!”

“There is really nothing more left to say, you already know how I knew about the existence of Killian Jones” Regina said taking a sip of her drink.

“What about Gold, how did you know him?

“That is simple enough, he was Killian’s associate, he was practically Killian’s boss. He gave the orders and Killian executed,” but there was more than just that. “He paid me a visit once. He wanted to make a deal, you see as the Mayor of Ponte Vedra I have power, I know people, and he wanted to gain more power, he wanted my connections, in fact, it is because of him that I found out about Danielle and Killian.”

“So you made a deal with him”

“I did, and everything related with Gold, always comes with a price, he told me about my wife’s affair and I gave him a list of the most powerful people in Florida who often went unnoticed” Regina swallowed, big and hard, “I know it was wrong, I involved myself with a criminal, but I needed to know what was going on with Danielle, I needed to clarify what the distance that seemed to be growing between us was about, by the time I found out, it was too late”

“Do you know who Gold worked for?”

Regina stared at Emma’s eyes for what felt years, somehow she found relief and felt safe when those eyes laid on her, emerald eyes.

Regina shook her head, when she caught herself staring. There was a strange sensation she felt every time she looked at Emma something in those eyes. Like the blonde knew something and wasn’t telling her, but somehow she felt secure and not the opposite, she cleared her throat and spoke, “Jefferson Hatter” Regina told dropping her sight to the floor. She had never felt more guilty in her life. To realize she had involve herself with people like that. With criminals, people she often fought against. People she tried so hard get into jail.

Emma tried to keep a straight face, she didn’t want to give in to any of the emotions she had at the moment. For some reason over the time she was around Regina she could’t help but feel a certain familiarity, it was maybe the fact that they were both widows, or the fact that Emma knew Regina was innocent, but whatever it was Emma could feel her eyes soften, a simple and small smile spread across her face, and she knew, she just knew Regina could see it. Of course Emma was not about to let this get in the way of her job. Whatever she thought was happening between them, would have to wait. Ethic against pleasure, Emma reminded herself.

“Jefferson Hatter, like the famous designer? He is the head of human trafficing in Florida?” Emma said getting up, she couldn’t stay sitting down, she needed to process this information and see what direction the investigation would turn to now. This was important information that they didn’t have before. She almost felt the need to get the FBI involved

“Pretty good distraction I would say, he has fame, money and power. He has it all. I never understood why Gold needed the list of people if Hatter must have his own connections to get what he wanted” Regina said, she was being honest, she had no clue why Gold had come to her, she never understood.

Emma stopped pacing. “Regina I think we might now have what we need to finally close the case” Emma said offering a comforting smile to Regina.

* * *

 

 “So what you are saying is that the famous designer is the actual killer? Diaz said arching an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Exactly!”

“Emma are you out of your mind? We have nothing to prove this to be right, it’s her word against his!”

“And that’s why I came up with this plan! I am going to filter into his industry, pretend I work for Gold and see if I can get him to confess” Emma smirked “No biggie”

“Do you have any idea of how dangerous that could be? You could lose your life. Think about your kids Emma” Diaz didn’t agree. He knew the plan was good and it could work, but he also knew the dangers of getting involved with these kind of people. Emma could end it up hurt, or even worse, dead and then who would look after her kids?

“Don’t try to change my mind Diaz,” Emma took the last sip of her coffee, “We are doing it”

* * *

 

 And so that day Emma went home with her mind set to the investigation, and also on something else.

Emma wasn’t an idiot, not careless, but she always gave a hundred percent and a little extra when it came to work, so going undercover to find out the truth was something sorta of an instinct to her. And although she knew what the consequences to such an actions could be, she didn’t care. She was determined to prove Regina innocent, even if she ended it up getting hurt in the end. Because she knew getting Hatter, Gold and Jones being gone would give Regina her closure about Danielle, and maybe in the long run, even end the human traffic cases that were happening in Florida would completely stop.

“Hey munchkin” Emma said as she lifted Maya onto her right hip, she placed a gentle kiss onto her baby’s soft cheek.

“Mama” Maya said softly.

Emma ruffled Henry’s hair who’s eyes were glued to the tv, “I was thinking, what about some momma and kids time?” she look hopeful to Henry and then hugged Maya a little thighter as the little girl nodded in approval.

“Only if it means we can go get some pasta?” Henry asked turning the tv off. He knew even if Emma declined his request he still would spend time with her and his sister. This was a rare occurrence, specially after Angelica’s passing. True that Emma did give them most of her time, but she also spent time being secluded from everyone else while working. So when moments like this were given, he couldn’t let them go to waste.

“Sure kid, some Chicken Alfredo, sounds good to me” she told him walking away, “We’ll leave in 15 minutes”.

They have gotten a good table at the restaurant. Every since they had moved, this restaurant seemed have made a good impression on them. It was the only place with a good pasta, and pizza, plus the service was great.

“So mom, guess what” Henry said looking up from the menu.

“You got a girlfriend” she said teasing him.

“Not yet, but I will be moving to my dorm next week”

“That soon?” Emma asked, a hint of worrisome slipping into her mind. What if it wasn't safe? “Are you excited?” She tried to play off her feelings.

“I know right, Justin and I already made arrangements for a Bekins Van to put everything in.” The conversation was kept light, Emma wasn’t ready to tell him about the operation just yet.


	6. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review!

Regina wasn’t happy to have to work on a Wednesday afternoon, especially not with having to have a meeting over dinner. She thought it was crass to discuss business during a meal, but her partners seemed to disagree. Thank God this place had a good Chicken Caesar Salad or she would have left the fools a long time ago.

While her partners were discussing the upcoming campaign, Regina allowed her eyes to travel around the restaurant, scanning and observing the people who were there, she saw some couples, some loners, and what she imagined were families.

It was then that her eyes caught the sight of blonde curls. It didn’t take her long to realize who the curls belonged to. She saw no other than Emma Swan sitting and sharing a conversation with a young boy, and she also took in the sight of a baby chair, occupied by a little girl. Regina then took her glass of wine and took the biggest sip ever.

She looked back at her partners and excused herself for a moment.

“Detective Swan” Regina said tapping on Emma’s shoulder, as Emma was laughing at something Henry said, she turned her head in the direction of the person who had just tapped her shoulder.

“Ms. Mi- Regina” Emma said surprised, she quickly raised from her seat, “Wh- How- What are you doing here?” She asked a little taken aback, she wasn’t expecting to encounter Regina here, hell! She wasn’t expecting to see Regina so soon, and now here she was with her kids and.. Oh shit! Emma thought.

“I am having a meeting over dinner” Regina said as her body pointed towards her table, “Who are these lovely people?” She asked offering Henry and Maya a shy smile.

“Thei- Ah- Uh?” Is not that Emma was planning on keeping her children a secret, is just that she wasn’t ready to tell Regina her life story just yet.

“I’m Henry, and this little cutie is Maya,” Henry said politely,

“Hi” Maya said shyly,

Emma was grateful at least one of them could speak properly right now

“We are Emma’s kids” Henry raised from his chair “Nice to meet you Madame Mayor” He said offering Regina his hand for a shake.

“You know her?” Emma asked, turning towards Henry,

“Of course, she’s the mayor of Ponte Vedra,” Henry told her taking his sit back. “I heard about her in my Political Science class”

“It’s a pleasure” Regina said, “Detective, I better return to my table” Regina said leaving Emma behind before she could say anything else.

First of all Regina was taken by surprise, so Emma Swan had kids, did that mean she was married? Did that mean she read more into whatever relationship they had? She was sure that at one point their banter was flirting, but if not, why had Emma kept her life hidden from her?

And then, it hit Regina like a fire ball, hitting a puddle of gasoline. Emma hadn’t shared her life with her because to Emma, she was just another case. Nothing more, nothing less. “How stupid can you be!” Regina told herself as she made her way back to her table.

* * *

After they finished their dinner, Emma decided that it was time she shared what was happening with her kids. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and when she opened them she found brown orbs staring back at her. She knew those eyes well enough, she knew she didn’t have to say anything, Henry already knew what was coming next.

“So,” He said looking down at his ice cream “What’s that look on your face about?” Sometimes Emma found herself being surprise by how well Henry knew her. I mean, he knew her more than a son should, she was sure that was Angelica’s doing, he was too mature for his age, and yet, he still managed to keep his inner child within him.

“I’m going undercover Henry,” She said at once, “You know there are some risks to this, and if anything happens, I-”

“Don’t you dare say goodbye” Henry said pushing his ice cream plate away from him. “Don’t you dare Ma. I don’t think I could survive with another mom gone.”

And there it was, there was the kid Emma knew her son still was. Yes, Henry was close to being eighteen, but it didn’t matter, he could be sixty years old and still need his mom.

“You can’t do this Ma! You can’t keep acting reckless, exposing your life like that, if you get killed, if you die, who is going to watch after us? Grandma? Grandpa? Neal?”

“Henry please calm down” but he didn’t, instead, he got up, took Maya in his arms and left Emma without another word. Sometimes Emma wished Angelica was alive, she always seem to have the perfect words for moments like this one. Emma raised her hand and a waited for the server to return with her bill, hoping Henry hadn't gone too far.

Just before Emma left the restaurant, she look ed towards Regina, and right in that second, Regina look at her then turned away. Emma was welcomed with a cold stare. Just perfect. Her kid and her suspect both upset at her. It didn’t matter in this moment, Emma needed to focus on one situation at a time. And right now all she could care for was her children.

* * *

 

Henry couldn’t believe, even after his mother died Emma kept putting herself in danger, he thought that after his other mother’s passing Emma would quit, maybe find a safer job. Like becoming a Sheriff or something that wasn’t as dangerous as what she did now. Why do detectives have to do stupid things like steakour suspects? Or follow up on cases that didn’t even involve them going under cover?

“Enry, what appening” Maya asked as she look behind Henry’s back. He didn’t answer.

Henry didn’t know any longer, he hadn’t meant to walk out on Emma like that. He especially hadn’t thought to bring his baby sister with him, but in the moment as he felt Emma was about to say her goodbyes to him, he felt is world grumble once more, he felt his heartbeat go up to twice it’s normal speed, his hands started to sweat and his breathing was hard. He knew that if he just heard her say “take care of your sister when I’m gone” He would have lost it. He would have made a fool of himself and burst out in tears.

After Angelica’s passing, he had promised he would never shed anther tear, that he would be strong and keep his broken family together. He knew Emma needed him to be strong, but he didn’t want to be strong if he knew his mom, the only mom he had left, could die. Henry kept walking straight, no destination, no sense of direction, he just wanted some fresh air and some company, he look down into his arms, and found a little girl falling asleep on his arm. Somehow Maya’s company always brought peace and relief to him. He remembered the very first day he had met his baby sister. It was after he had gotten the news of Angelica’s passing. He was in incredible pain, yet this little tiny person gave him relief as soon as he held her in his arms.

**Flash Back**

_After talking to Dr. Whale and some nurses Emma and Henry were granted the permission to visit the baby. Whale picked a baby that resembled a pink burrito. The baby had fair skin like Emma’s. And even though it was too early to tell Emma could swear the baby had Angelica’s eyes. Or at least that’s how the shape of them looked. With the light shining on the baby’s hair it looked brown. Emma was thankful the baby had seemed to obtain most of Angelica’s genes and not the donors._

_Whale came closer to Emma, as he held the baby in his arms “It’s a girl” He said handling the baby to Emma. “Congratulations Emma, I’ll give you a few minutes with her alone” Emma stopped breathing for a moment. The baby was indeed very similar looking like her, due to the fact that the donor had similar features, but the baby looked a lot more like Angelica. It would be a painful reminder that she once had it all. She lowered her lips to the baby’s forehead and pressed a gentle kiss as one of her tears ran down her cheek. She couldn’t describe the feeling she was experiencing._

_From his right side, Henry just stared at his mom as she held what was in fact his little baby sister. Henry thought in that moment that it didn’t matter if they didn’t share the same DNA, if they weren’t blood related because whether that was important or not, he already loved her, and he would do anything in his power to protect her._

_The amount of love he immediately felt for the baby girl was overwhelming. He felt the necessary to protect her at all cost, he kept watching as Emma held her closer to her heart. And listened with tears and a shy smile as Emma spoke so soft, almost as whisper told the baby:_

_“Hi Maya Luna Swan Collins” She said as she placed a soft kiss, a tear she didn’t know she had slid down her face and landed on Maya’s forehead. She let a small laugh scape. After all Angelica had won. Over the last five months Angelica and Emma had been arguing for the name of their future baby. Emma had chosen the names Luna or Max depending in the sex of the baby, while Angelica had chosen Maya or Damien. She always argued that they were strong names for babies, to assure their futures, Emma was still confuse about it, but now as she held her baby in her arms, she was sure Maya was the perfect name for her._

_“Maya?” Henry asked as he look at his new baby sister._

_“Yes, your mom would of loved it” She said as she gave Henry a smile, it was timid and weak, but it was honest, in a moment so overwhelming for both of them, it was the best she could offer. Emma let Henry hold her. “It is said that Maya, is an incarnation of the earth mother, and goddesses of spring. It also means generous.” She gave her son another smile. It still amazed Emma, how grown Henry could look sometimes._

_“Hi Maya, I’m Henry,” he said looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms “I’m your big brother. I’m going to take care of you and tell you stories about our mom and teach you how to live up to your name” He said. Emma took a step out of the room. Henry continued to stared at the baby, and he wondered, how could someone so small, so innocent, give him the happiness he was sure he shouldn't feel at that moment?_

_He remembered that one time in his Literature class, his teacher had said that when a baby is born, someone close to the family had to die, and then he wondered why. No answer was given to him at the moment, but he somehow understood now. It wasn’t that someone had to die when a baby was born. No. A baby was born when someone died to bring relief, happiness and hope to the family. So he looked down at his baby sister and whispered “I love you already Maya Luna Swan Collins”_

**End of Flashback**

Henry continued to hold his baby sister when he felt a tap of his shoulder and heard a very familiar voice, say his name.

“Ma” Maya said.

“Henry” Emma said, as she tapped on his shoulder “Please kid, let me explain” she almost begged.

“Go ahead” he said drying his tears with one arm.

“You know for many years I never had to second guess my actions, your mom was always there to take care of you, when I couldn’t, when I was sick, when I got hurt, I never had to worry about you not having someone” she said meaning every word because it was true, every since Angelica had come to her life, she hadn’t had to worry about leaving Henry, “Henry I know going under cover seems to you like a reckless act, but I swear to you that if it wasn’t necessary I wouldn’t do it. But I can promise you something” She said, hope growing as she let out each word. Because yes, she was exposing her life, but she knew she could always promise. And when she gave her word, she stuck to it.

“What?” Henry asked, his eyes reaching for Emma’s, wanting to find the comfort he so much needed.

“I can promise you not to die, I will do everything within my power to return safe and sound to you and Maya” She said, her hand reaching for Henry’s arm. She pulled her son and daughter into an embrace, at that moment, she felt how Henry’s body relaxed. She could hear his sobs, she knew that even if Henry acted tough and grown up, deep inside he was terrified. He would always remain her little boy, that she do desperately loved. She was glad Maya was oblivious to the situation around her.


	7. Madame White

Regina finally got home. She was extremely tired. Oh how she hated long days. First it was a busy day at her office, filling out paper work, and then the meeting. Not to mention she still felt somewhat upset about Emma’s secret. She just couldn’t understand why Emma had kept her personal life a secret, is not like being married and having children was a crime.

The more thought Regina put into the situation the more ideas popped into her head. The last one though, the last one was the one that had stuck in her head the longest. Emma could be a homophobe. Maybe after Regina had shared her personal life story with her Emma had decided to keep hers a secret because she didn’t want a lesbian to know. Regina was having an internal battle because Emma had never presented any signs of being one, but then again, there was so much more Regina didn’t know about Emma Swan.

Regina thought about Emma, it was so odd that she could be thinking of her, it was something she never did, yet she found herself making a list of pros and cons about Emma Swan.

* * *

 

“Pros” Regina said as she counted them with her hand “She’s a detective, smart,” Regina kept thinking as she held to fingers, “Good with kids? I mean she has kids, she has to be, has green eyes” Okay, maybe that had nothing to do with the list “Beautiful, has a great smile” Regina caught herself, that was not where her list should be directed, no way she thought Emma Swan was attractive. No, she couldn’t “Cons” Regina said “Bad sense of humor, liar, cocky, liar, cocky smile, liar, married, had kids” Regina really didn’t have anything against Emma.

And if she was being honest it frighten her, she was scared to dead because she realized she felt an attraction towards Emma. And she knew very well, no relationship could happen between them. First of all, Emma was married and had children. Not that Regina was oppose to the kids, but she knew that Emma had a family of her own. She is definitely not a lesbian. “Damn it! I totally got that vibe from her” Regina thought, as she remarked the first time she saw Emma in her house. And the following times, she always thought of Emma as a hot lesbian. Always wearing her skin tight jeans, high boots, shirts and those terrible, horrible, leather jackets. She wasn’t that feminine, and so Regina thought that maybe somehow Emma could be a lesbian. “Wrong Regina, you were wrong” she finally said as she closed her eyes, and prepared to sleep.

In the back of her mind was also the memory of Danielle, her sweet, loving Danielle. Regina knew that moving on from her was probably even harder than knowing she was dead. But she had, and in record time. If she was honest sometimes at night, when she turned and twisted under the sheets, she wondered if she was heartless, how could she have moved on so fast? Forgotten about the eternal love she once had promised? And then, when she is blaming herself, feeling guilty from moving on that she remembers why Danielle was dead. Her cheating had gotten her there. And therefore Regina didn’t feel as guilty as before. Somehow it made it okay to seal the wound. She just needed to get justice for Danielle’s murder and she knew she could put everything behind her. And, unfortunately Emma Swan was the only way for that to happen.

* * *

 

Days had gone by. Phone call after phone call. It was official that Regina refused to speak with Emma. Every time Emma called she would hang up, but whenever Diaz would call, Regina would take the call right away. Emma somehow felt responsible, she knew Regina was upset with her due to the fact she kept her life a mystery to the other woman.

A part of her told her that Regina was in the right, but another part told her Regina had zero reasons. It's not like she even liked her that way, or did she… Whatever the reason was, the curiosity had brought Emma all the way to the Mayor’s office, where she awaited for Regina’s assistant, Gladys, to come back and inform her she could go in.

“Miss Swan,” The brunette said as she stepped closer to Emma, “Mayor Mills, would see you now” Gladys said signaling to Regina’s office. Emma didn’t need to be told twice, she made her way to Regina’s office, just before she entered the room, she took a deep breath.

“Madame Mayor” Emma said in a serious tone, her hands inside her jeans pocket, a sign of her nerves driving her crazy.

“Detective Swan, what I can I help you with today?”

Emma took another deep breath before speaking “Well since you won’t take my phone call, I thought I would come see you” She lock her gaze with Regina’s. And just for a second Emma thought she recognized opia in Regina’s eyes.

The brunette quickly look away, not wanting to give away her feelings “Detective Swan, if this is not related to the case, I will ask for you to vacate my office. I have a very busy day as it is, I can not and will not waste my time with you” Her steel mask back on, her gaze cold as ice, and as sharp as a kitchen knife.

“Regina, please let me explain” Emma said approaching Regina, reaching for her hand in hope that the physical contact would convince Regina. And it did.

“You have two minutes Detective Swan,” she said abruptly taking her hand back.

“I know you are upset about the other night, but Regina I never spoke about my private life because, I- I just-” Emma felt a knot staring to form in her throat, she knew the moment had come, she knew she had to be honest and tell Regina the truth. Tell her why she felt such a familiarity with her. Why proving that she was innocent was so important to her, and why she so desperately wanted to give Regina her closure.

She took a seate in the near by chair. “One minute and forty four seconds darling”

“I just want to keep this part of my life private as for right now. Look Regina, whatever is happening between us, is just-” She was interrupted by a laugh.

Regina gave her ironic laugh “Dear, there is no us, you are simply the detective assigned to my case, and I am just the Mayor, and the person who happens to be part of said case, you do not have to explain yourself to me.” Emma buried herself deeper into the seat

“Please, don’t take it the wrong way. I don’t trust easily,”

“So you do not trust me? You think I killed those men don’t you?” Regina jumped to conclusions, she felt hurt at Emma’s words. It was her defense mechanism kicking in.

“No Regina, but my kids. They are the only thing I have left in the world, I can’t risk to get them involved in this. I was going to tell you, but not now, when I’m about to go undercover and get involved with Hatter” She was trying to explain, but it seemed that every time she opened her mouth, she only made things worse.

“You what?” Regina said tilting her head forward and frowning, she heard the blonde, but she resisted to believe Emma would risk her life that way.

“I’m going undercover with Hatter, I’m going to see if I can get him to confess or fall into a trap, but the only way is by becoming one of them” Emma let her hands land on the front of her legs.

“Emma, are you not aware of how dangerous they are? You could get hurt, or…” Regina couldn’t finish her sentence, just the thought of what could happen to Emma made her skin crawl, her heart ache. It was then that Regina realized that she had an interest and special liking of Emma. She cared more than she should, more than she could allow herself to do so. But how? How could she feel this way for the blonde when they had never had a special connection. Or intimate talks. They had simply flirted when the occasion allowed. Talked almost everyday for the last couple of weeks. But how could that lead her to develop feelings? “Even worse. You could die” Regina said slowly and instinctualy making her way to Emma.

“I won’t” Emma reassured her. Their gazes locking onto each other. Emma saw a tear well in Regina’s eye. Emma noticed how troubled Regina’s gaze looked. She could see how tense Regina’s body was. She knew that sensation well. She knew it because that was the way she felt every time she saw the brunette. The attraction was there, but how could she allow herself to feel such a way, when her wife had died close to two years ago? Was it too soon? Was she allowed to feel such a way for another woman? Emma knew she could, but at the same time she felt like that was betraying Angelica’s memory.

“You can not possibly know that” Regina said taking another step.

“I promise you, I won’t get killed. And if there is something you should know is that I, Emma Swan, never break a promise” Emma took a few steps herself, she had no control over her body. She could feel a magnetic attraction, pulling her towards Regina. And so she gave in.

Their lips crashed against each other, warm flesh, teeth biting, lipstick smeared and hands that desperately reached for skin, for hair, to touch, to feel what for many months and a little over a year had been denied. Skin that screamed to feel, to be touched. Emma desperately clutched Regina’s face with her hands, making the kiss more sterile, tongues demanding entrance, hair becoming tangled from the pulling and rubbing. They both knew that if they were to separate the magic, the moment would disappeared so they kept kissing for as long as their breath allowed it.

And when they broke apart as expected the magic was broken. Emma eyed Regina from head to toe, turned around and left without another word.

* * *

 

 “Nice to meet you, Mr. Hatter” the attractive blonde in front of him said as she shot him a shy/mysterious smile,

“The pleasure is mine Madame White” Hatter said, shaking her hand, he pointed at the chair for her to sit “So what can I help you with today, perhaps you want a special design be made for you? A new pair of shoes? A bag? Anything you can think of, I can create such a unique design just for you” He eyed her, for what he had seen so far, she had money, her shoes Jimmy Choo’s, her bag? Prada and he was sure her dress was Armani, not to mention her jewlery, he knew class and money when he saw it. And he knew this blonde, svelte, green eyed woman meant serious business with him.

She lefts a chuckle come out, “Don’t be silly,” She said placing her bag carefully in the chair next to her. So elegant and gentle, “I am not here for any of your fashion business, I am here on other business.” She said giving him a smirk.

He took a deep breath, analyzing his next move. He got up, walked to her, studying her, carefully placing his hands on her back, she tensed. He was too close. “And what other business are you talking about exactly Madame White?” he wheezed a little.

“Oh please, stop the game, I am well aware of your underground business. I am merely here to make business with you” She said turning half way to meet his eyes. She was determined to show no fear. And so the game began.

“And exactly how did you find out about it?” He walked towards the mini bar he had in his office. he poured himself a class of whiskey. No ice, she noted. “Drink?” He offered about to pour another class.

“Water please” She said, taking her gloves off. “Thank you,” as she took a sip of her water.

“So?” he was growing impatient, she needed to act fast.

“Mr. Gold and I used to make business, and since his passing, I see myself affected in such a terrible way, that it pushed me to come to you and make business myself” They were dancing a tango. Step forward, sterile, precise, she knew one false move and everything would be over. And so she carefully, with and passion she chose each and every of her moves carefully.

“So you are a client of ours?” He ask, there was something more, he could feel it.

“Well yes” She knew that if she didn’t play her next move well, something else would happen.


	8. Deals with The Devil

Diaz and the rest of the team where outside the building in a white van, they were thankful for technology. Otherwise there was no way in hell, Diaz would have allowed Emma go in there by herself. They have gotten Emma an earpiece so she could received orders, and they had implanted a small camera into Emma’s necklace, she had insisted on obtaining something that was classy, so as part of her little scene, Regina had lent Emma her clothes, accessories and jewelry. A perfect, classic single lane of pearls.

Emma couldn’t lie, the moment she had looked at herself in the mirror was like looking at someone completely different. She wasn’t the kind of woman to wear make up, or a dress. Well maybe when the occasion required it, but not in her daily basis. And definably not the type that would make her look so.. Elegant.

“I look hella fine” She said as she keep looking at herself in the mirror. It was ironic that she could joke such a way, knowing that her life could well end that same day. She started from bottom to top. Anouk, was what Regina had called them. Who knew shoes came with names, they were black, and to her luck her and Regina were the same size. As she kept looking up, she admire the gorgeous red dress. It hugged all the right curves and showed off her breast, just enough to make the eye curious. Finally, she had a simple line of pearls. Her make up simple, but perfect. She felt like one of those wife trophies. But she couldn’t help to feel beautiful.

Emma and Diaz had discussed the plan over and over again. They had discussed it so much that they new it backwards, upside down, they had to plan every single move she was about to make, and then some more. Dealing with criminals was always dangerous, but dealing with Hatter was even worst. From Regina’s experience they knew they didn’t think twice before inserting a bullet into your head.

* * *

 

“I own a ladies club,” she said placing the glass of water, in his desk, she got up from her chair, started to walk towards the window, adding some extra sway to her hips “But since Gold’s passing, I’m lacking on workers. You see where my issues lays?”

“A ladies club? What does my company have to do with that?” Hatter said,

“Easy,” she smiled “We are not your regular ladies clubs., I’m sure you understand” Emma said. And so the dance continued.

* * *

 

As part of this little act she was pulling, she had come up with a name she should use,

“Madame White” she said to Diaz, “Call me Madame White”

“Why that?” Diaz said with a frown.

“Easy, I’m a blonde and pale” she chuckle.

“Swan! concentrate, this is not a game” He told her a little bother for her behavior. Sometimes he felt like he was more concerned than Emma was about all of this. But then again he knew how nervous Emma was. She had everything to lose her. It was a defense mechanism.

* * *

 

“So you need new girls?” He still felt suspicious. He studied her. Looking at her up and down. She was attractive, he wasn’t going to lie. But there was something he was yet to find a term to describe. Something suspicious about this woman. Something that didn’t click with her little game.

“Yes, I need five by this afternoon” Emma told him, she walked back to her purse, and just when she was about to pull something out, she heard a clicking noise.

“You pull that out, and I pull the trigger” Hatter said, when Emma turned to face him, she found him, holding a gun that being pointed at her. She swallowed thick and hard. Her heart bit started to raise, her hands became sweaty, but damn she tried to act like it was nothing.

“Oh common darling, how are you going to know where to send the girls if I don’t give you an address” She said, slowly pulling the little white card out. She let a small chuckle out, really it was because she was scare to dead, but she was not about to let it show. So Hatter pull the gun down.

“My apologizes Madame White, but you can’t ever be sure with people this days” He said as she walked towards Emma and took her car, “Let’s talk numbers” Hatter said as he got a book out of the left drawer.

Emma stood still, the shock from a gun being pointed at her, still present “Of course”

* * *

 

Diaz had sent half of his team inside the building. He was not about to let everything go to hell and expose Emma’s life just because she wanted to play.

He knew that in terms of seconds things could go to hell. If he wasn’t ready.. If he didn’t move fast enough Emma could lose his life. He could lose his partner and two kids would end it up orphans. So when he heard the click of something he recognize as a gun, he sent the team inside.

Sweat running down his forehead and the pressure of a thousand elephants over his shoulders.

“Swan, stay calm” He said as he watched how the blonde play everything just perfectly.

* * *

 

“Two grand for each one” He offered.

“One fifty” she argued.

“Fine, one fifty for each girl,” They had being at this for the past half hour. He now knew how stubborn this woman was. She was good at business, he thought. The blonde had set her mind in a price and no matter what he tried to do, she didn’t back out. “Madame White, I believe we have come to an agreement in our little deal” He said winking at her, letting his body relax back into his chair, his hands resting in each arms of the chair, his expression? A huge smile that covered his whole face, Emma swore he had crazy eyes in that moment, but she ignored it.

Emma felt how a little knot slide down her throat at the very mention of a deal being set. She was making a deal with a human traffic criminal. She was purchasing five women like they were a pair of shoes. How could people do that? How could someone objectify someone to that level? She felt dirty. She felt so disgusted with herself. Even if deep down she knew she was doing it to put an end to it. She couldn’t help but to put herself in their position. To imagine how degrading could be to be sold like a piece of meat to anyone who had enough money to purchase you. And to never have a saying about it.

She shook her head, and reached out with her hand “It’s a pleasure to make a deal with you Mr. Hatter” she said, as Hatter reached for her hand and gave her a strong shake. “I will be waiting for my girls no later than 6 p.m. this afternoon”

“Would you pay cash or check” Hatter ask. Oh, man of business. Should of guess, was what Emma thought.

“Cash” She got up from her chair, put the gloves back on, and grabbed her bag, “Until this afternoon Mr. Hatter” and without a warning she exited the room. Her walk was like a model, straight back, shoulders back, breast forward, and a serious look blasted in her face. Very regal, she thought. It reminded her of the way Regina always walked. What no one got to really see was the disaster her mind was at that very moment.

At the reception, the receptionist was awaiting for her with her coat, she put it on and left the building as soon as she could, she got inside the black SUV and let the driver take her back to a hotel. Never allowing her serious face to fall down.

* * *

 

As soon as Emma was sure she was safe and sound in the hotel room, she let the breath she didn’t know she had being holding out. As soon as she let the breath out, tears followed, she took the shoes and dress off, wrapping herself in a soft robe. She felt guilty. She felt weak.

She heard a knock in the door that drove her out of her currently state, she dried her tears just before opening the room door.

“Diaz” she said as she launched herself into his arms, she needed some comfort in this moment.

“Swan, everything is okay” He said as he rubbed her back in circles, “You did great,” He imagined the mess she would be, never did he think she would be crying. She always played the tough card.

* * *

 

It was well past mid day since Regina had last seen Emma, she couldn’t fool anyone. She was dead worried about the blonde, for a good part of her day she had been putting off her work and instead she pasted from side to side in her office. She was impatient.

“Damn you Emma Swan” She said as she glanced at the clock that hanged on her wall. Three p.m. Was it too soon to call? Was it appropriate for her to call? She couldn’t wait any longer. She walked towards her desk and pick up her phone, she dialed, but as soon as she realized what she was doing she hang up.

She shook her head and dial again. This time she awaited for the other side to answer.

“Miss Swan!” She said in a desperate tone, she disapprove of such a vulnerability.

“Regina, you called” the blonde said, her voice sounded off, Regina got goosebumps immediately.

“Of course I did darling, I was merely just waiting for your call, but since you did not call me, I thought to myself I would have to do it before I turn old and my hair grey” She mocked,

“Ha ha” Emma attempted to laugh, but her tone still was off. What had happen that had left the blonde in such a state, Regina wondered. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering how everything went? Did you caught him?” She was curios. Although she knew Emma was going undercover she didn’t know most of the plan and that itself killed her with worry and at the same time with curoisity.

“Not yet,” Emma told her almost in a whisper, “But tonight, it’s the night”

“Miss Swan are you okay?” she couldn’t resist to ask.

“I- I am” Lie. “I just need another favor”

“Whatever you need” It was true. To Regina’s own surprise she would be whiling to do anything for Emma at this point. It was not just because Emma was the assigned detective to her case but because she had come to peace that she cared for the blonde more than she would like to admit. And after the kiss they had shared not too long in her office, she felt like things had shifted. Something in their relationship had changed. Yet, she knew Emma wasn’t ready to persuade it. She still didn’t know if Emma was married, or had someone in her life, and just the wait was killing her.

It was killing her because loving… No caring for someone who would not reciprocate the feeling was far worst than loving someone who was death. Yet, no matter how many times she told herself not to feel such a way about Emma, her heart had failed to follow her orders. And here she was now, sick worried about a woman who perhaps could never be hers.

“Awesome! I need some more of your fancy clothes, could I meet you at your house, lets say in” Emma checked her watch, “about an hour?”

“I’ll be there” Regina said without hesitating,

“Cool, see ya then” just when Emma was about to hang up

“Miss Swan?”

“Yes Regina”

“Be careful please.” The line went death.


	9. Admissions and Confessions

A knock at the door went off.

Regina sat up from the couch, she fixed her hair and straighten her dress as she walked towards the door. She checked who it was through the peck at the door. She smiled as she took sight of who was standing on the other side.

“I thought we had agreed to meet in an hour, Miss Swan” she said as she opened the door.

“My bad, I got caught up with work and all” Emma said as she entered the house. She couldn’t help but to take a good look at Regina as she passed next to her. In the months she had known and seen Regina, Emma had come to realize that perhaps the color black was Regina’s color, it made her look fierce, it enhanced her dark hair and dark eyes, but she would never made a wording out of it. Not any time soon anyways. “So can I borrow another fancy dress?” She said letting her arms fall against her legs, giving her a lousy smile.

“This way please” Regina said pointing towards the hall that would take them to her room. “So what is the occasion this time?” Small talk. Something Regina hated it. It was dull and always a waste of time. But she guessed that it was better than plain silence. Specially when she was around Emma.

“Oh you know, just to catch a big bad boy” Emma mocked.

By the end of their little reunion Emma had tried on the amount of ten dresses, two power suits and that’s not counting the wide selection of skirts and blouses Regina had made her tried on. Neither had convinced Regina. They were either to mayoral, too formal, too unsettling or too sexy. Emma was exhausted, yet somehow she felt relax. Maybe it was Regina’s presence, but she surly felt better than before. So by the time they had decided to take a break Emma was already telling Regina how things had gone.

Emma still had really present the face Regina had made when she told her about how Jefferson had pointed a gun to her, and she had to played off and act like nothing out of the extraordinary was happening. But the truth was that things were happening. She saw her whole life flash again her, regret quickly sliding in as realization of the type of danger she was in. Her kids, was all she could think off, as she saw Hatter pointing his gun up to her face.

“I just can’t, how stupid can I be?” Emma said with her hand covering her face “I knew there were risks and all ya know? but it wasn’t until I saw him with the gun pointed at me that I understood I could lose everything” Regina was unsure whether she should hug the blonde or start crying herself. So instead she placed, gently, her hand over Emma’s knees, she hope that would of being enough o give some comfort to the blonde. “It all became so real, and the fear crawled up my body.”

“I just. What if he had shot me Regina? What would of being of Maya and Henry? What was I thinking!”

“You were thinking about doing what you feel is right” She told her, the gaze in her eyes telling her she understood the disappointment Emma felt towards herself in that moment.

Emma whispered “I guess”

“They seem lovely, Emma,” Regina said, accentuating Emma’s name. “Your children seem very lovely, I would like to formally meet them one day” The blonde look up, not believing her own ears. She look at Regina in the eyes, and the soft smile Regina gave her, assured her that Regina had intact said her name.

“They are.” She smiled, “Them and my parents are all I have left” She admitted.

“What about their father?” Regina carefully asked. By the frown in Emma’s face, she recognized it was a very tender topic for her.

Emma knew it was time. If something was to happen tonight, she didn’t want to go without letting Regina know she didn’t lie, she didn’t hide any marriage. And that the kiss at the office had being honest, yet also something that had happened naturally, and rushed.

“Henry’s father doesn’t even know he exists, and Maya…” She felt a knot in her throat, her eyes filled with tears, and her body jerked in reaction as she felt Regina’s arm around hers. She couldn’t continue to be sitting down. Not if she was about to open up to the topic she mostly ran away from. But it was time. “I’m not Maya’s biological mother. My wife. Well my wife and I decided we wanted another child so we looked for a sperm donor. She..”

So she was married, Regina said, her gaze saddening at the confession. Her heart aching like it hadn’t in a while. All of this while she kept listening to Emma’s story. Until Emma fall silence again. she didn’t want to push, but she also wanted to know the rest.

“She what?” Regina said, not being able to handle the silence any longer.

Emma took a deep breath as she look up to the sealing, “She died during child birth” There, Emma thought. I said it. And then it hit her like a wave crashing against a shore. Angelica was death, and she had to moved on. Once and for all. She could move on, but she was sure she would never forget, and she discovered that she was okay with that. Because although Angelica was death, she knew she would always care for her. But most importantly she understood that it was okay for her to love again, to be happy again. That it wasn’t selfish. That it wasn’t cheating. That it was perfectly fine if she did. Because life was full of second chances. Not everything was black or white. But there were different shades of grey. And Regina Mills was the epitome of shades of grey.

And although she knew somehow she would always be bound to Angelica and her memory, she knew she could also admit whatever feelings she had being trying to ignore for Regina. In that moment she understood that it was fine to pursuit whatever feelings she had for her. And that when the time was right, and if Regina ever felt the same, they could perhaps have a more deeper relationship than what they had right now.

While Emma was troubling with her own mind, Regina was struggling with her. How could she being so judgmental, out of everything she had guessed Emma could be, she never thought of Emma as a widow. How ironic that out of everyone in the whole wide world, she came to be falling in love… Wait! In love? Was she really in love with Emma? They had hardly share any special moments. Lets be honest, there wasn’t anything romantic about their relationship. They had only kissed once, but Emma ran away after that. The topic still intact. So was she really falling in love with her?

The answer was.. Yes. Regina Mills was falling in love with Emma Swan. How funny does the world work? She though, out of everyone in the world, she end it up having feelings towards the detective assigned to her case, the woman who was putting her life in the fire line in order to catch the real criminal. Yet, that wasn’t what had made her fall for her.

Regina always loved a fight, nothing easy last, and what’s easy, easy dies. It was something she had learned the hard way. And maybe that’s what she liked the most about Emma. Nothing in their relationship was easy. They couldn’t date, it was unprofessional, and she was worried it could cost Emma her job. They always sassed each other. Regina wasn’t sure if she could come out, how would people take it? Would she get remove from her position? Probably not, same sex marriage was now legal. If anything it would make her more human in her peoples eyes. Now that things were out, now that Emma had open up and told her her life… It gave Regina some hope. Hope that perhaps once the case was over, and they were back to just being the Mayor and the Detective maybe then they could share something more.

Patience, Regina though as she kept staring at the very troubled blonde in front of her. She got up from her bed, walked towards the blonde and wrapped her arms around her. She stroke her hand over Emma’s arm, up and down, doing it with a soft rhyme, maybe that would give some comfort to the blonde.

“It’s okay Emma, everything would be okay” because she knew everything would. “Losing someone always leaves an empty space in the heart. Like a piece is missing, but with time, you learn how to live with it, you learn how not let it stop you from living, and one day, when the time is right, that empty space would be filled with love and affection once more” Regina placed a soft kiss in Emma’s cheek. Maybe that was unnecessary, but it felt right, and felt natural.

Regina let go of Emma, walked towards the mess of clothes they had, pull a all black dress “This one, would look perfect on you” She says before handling it to her.

* * *

 

“You know what to do right?” Diaz had being asking Emma the same question over and over again for the past twenty minutes.

They had gone over the drill of how things would go down as soon as Hatter would arrive into the night club. Emma was once agin set with her ear piece and camera, she also had a gun under her dress, nothing big, but strong enough to save her if needed. They were not setting everyone on place, just waiting for Hatter to arrive and get everything done.

“Yes, Diaz, I know what to do”

* * *

 

A black Luxury SUV, followed by other two cars, parked out side the Rabbit Hole.

“Random place” Hatter though as he awaited for his driver to open the car door for him. He handle his body guard his suit case, for him to carry. As he got our of the car, he accommodated his suit, button up, and arranged his tie. “Business time” he said as he walked towards the place. His ten men following him to the inside.

The Rabbit Hole, was actually a little bar situated over Pablo Rd, it was one of those places that seem to be there forever and when you ask around, no one ever knows how long the place has being running for. At first, it looks just like any other bar. Small, old, boring, full of drunks. But it was the inside that hold the catch. It wasn’t just any bar, it was a strip club. One of those places that you usually don’t know, unless you know someone from the inside.

“So you made it” Emma said as she got up with a martini glass in her hand. She needed something that could give her a bit more of confidence. She looks at the man Hatter brought, all of them spread in the room, two of them guarding the girls, as if they try to scape, their attempt would fail.

“So it seems” Hatter said, approaching her with predator eyes, Emma felt those eyes studying her. And how not to, she thought, in her own, humble opinion she look like a hot piece of art. Ha. How ironic. Regina had handed her a black dress that ended just above her knee, but that left no imagination out. It had a classy v cut. A pair of red heels, to give a more edgy look, she had a smoky eye. “I would say that black favor you Madame White” Emma still didn’t know why she had put so much effort into this. It was just her job. She was here to catch a criminal, not going out in a date. Yet somehow she thought, if this is to be my last day, I might as well and go down looking incredible. As she got dress earlier.

She smiled, “Why thank you Mr. Hatter, but I think you are here for another thing, rather than admire my beauty” Confidence spilled out. For how much longer?

“Down to business then” he said, sitting in a stool next to Emma in the bar. He order a drink, and while he awaited for it, he snapped his fingers, his guard quickly bringing him his case.

Emma quickly look up, paying close attention to Hatter’s next move, she arched an eye brow as she smirked. She pop her head in a direction, and what Hatter saw was something he in fact expected. He saw what could be one of Madame White guard pointing a gun at him. “Don’t worry darling, I just have the contract here” He said.

“One never knows” Emma told him in a mocking way. “You see Mr. Hatter, man like you, often take advantage of women like me. Men think we are innocent and harmless, but we are not. We are more dangerous than you think” she winked. Let the dance begin once again, she thought.

“You don’t fool anyone Madame White. You are not as dangerous as you like to play” so it worked. Emma though.

“True” She said getting up from her chair, bringing her drink with her. “Tell me Mr. Hatter, how did you get into this business if you are such a well credit designer?”


	10. Playing God

“The fashion world is just a cover up, my family has always being involve in this business. Easy money making” He said as he rubbed his finger up and down. Every since he was a child he knew the good life, never had to worry about money. Never having to sweat to earn money. He was rich and he loved it. 

“Ah yes, money and power” So it was the whole family who was involved. 

“Exactly, both very addicting. But when worked well, they can take you to the top. You see, there was once this innocent, poor little idiot, who thought she would go ahead and bring me and my business down.” He lets a small chuckle out, as his memory takes him back to the day he had found out that his business could be in danger. Yet, he recalls not being worried. It never worried him. He knew that with the simple movement of a finger he could make it go away. He always did.

“Oh my,” Was he speaking of Danielle? “Am I wrong to guess you took care of this little situation?” She tried to act surprise interested in the topic. The more he spoke, the easier it would be to trap him and make sure he never go out of jail. 

“I did. One of my idiots workers got involve with this whore. One of those desperate housewives who are begging for the attention their supposes does not give them, you know?” He remembered when Killian had taken Danielle to the workshop. The way she had fought when she found out she was beings sold, but what he enjoys the most was knowing he had the power. He was the one in control in the situation. Just like right now. Admitting he had ordered the murder of Danielle, and his men was something he had little care for. Because he knew, he knew if Madame White was to open her mouth he could silence her, exactly the same way he had done so many times before. He was never afraid. He was always the one holding the power. 

“She just choose the wrong man to give her that attention” He joked. He seem so light about the topic, Emma thought. “And when we tried to silence her, she promised us that she would destroy us. Her wife is the Mayor of Ponte Vedra, and so she claimed to have the power, so I order for her to get shot in the head, and then killed the idiot who got her involve in this. Two birds with one shot” Emma was reading Hatter’s body language. He was relax, he was enjoying the conversation. What kind of man was he? He was mad, it had to be that. He enjoyed playing God. 

“I got ride of Gold, the insignificant rat was to keep everything running smoothly and he failed” Emma could no longer read Hatter’s body language. Whatever this man was thinking, was something no sane man could ever think, and that was when Emma remember she was treating a criminal, not a regular person; “He almost betrayed me with said Mayor. I was not about to allowed it. So I killed both of my man, and arranged for the Mayor to be blamed for their deaths” He laughed. “It all fitted perfectly, Gold had being seem in her office just days before, and then people who were close to her knew that Killian and that her whore had a thing together. The perfect scheme”

Emma didn’t know whether to shot him right there, or do what was right. He had spoke of a crime so lightly, he spoke of it like it was the most normal thing in the world. Her blood boiled. Her breathing fast and strong. Self control was all she had in that moment. “You see Madame White, designing is a great job, I enjoy it. It’s rather gratifying but human traffic? Well that’s where the real business lies on. So many insignificant woman come begging me, crying to my knees to give them a job, to work as interns. That’s the web they don’t see, they don’t see that what they are getting into is dangerous and sooner or later they get pay for being treated as slaves.” Emma shot him a weak smile. Breath in, breath out. “They get a job, yes, not the one they want, but a job” He says, “I hope this wasn’t much information for you”

Emma gets up from her stool, she needs to shake it off before she does something stupid, “No” she simply answers. She brushes her nose with two fingers. Sending her signal to Diaz.

She puts down her glass. “Jefferson Hatter.” She approaches him with a pair of hand cuff in her hand. Her team quirkily coming from her hidden spots,“You are under arrest for the chargers of murder and human traffic.” Hatters body guard quickly had gotten a gun out, he is pointing at Emma. She swallows, she knew this wasn’t going to be easy, they never go down without a fight. When Emma gives a quick glance around she says all the men Hatter had brought are pointing guns into her direction, still not aware they had one being point at them. 

Hatter tries to reach for something inside his suit but as soon as he had it out, Diaz is on top of him, taking a 75 handgun out of Hatters hand. Emma tries to hand cuff him once again; “You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, it can be used against you in a court of law.” Without prior warning, there is a shooting between Emma’s man and Hatter’s guard, on of the bullets brushes against Emma’s head, leaving a bloody path. At the sharp pain, Emma’s grab on Hatter weakness, he grabs another gun he had inside his case. 

“Swan! Cover!” Diaz screams as he is trying to aim; when he notices who is aiming to them. No, not them. To Emma. 

When Emma notices Hatter, she quickly reached for her gun, hidden inside her dress, by the time she it pointing at him, he shots, missing her, she shots back. “Damn it” she says as she feels her head light from the too fast movement. And thats when she felt how a piercing pain over powered her whole body. 

“Swan, are you okay?” Diaz asks as he keeps shooting. 

Suddenly she felt light headed, and that’s when she knew. She knew she had gotten shot. When she looked down, she noticed how her hands were already at the wound, he had shot her in the stomach, she was bleeding out, her knees were weak, she couldn’t control them, that’s when she fell to the floor, her vision becoming blurry by the minute. Her mind traveling, oh no, is this what you are suppose to feel when you are dying? Emma though. 

She felt numb, in fact it wasn’t the bullet what hurt, it was heart. She realized the weight of her actions. What this could mean, and it was then that she saw it all over again. Very much like when she had intended to commit suicide, she saw her children face looking at her, but this time it was in disapproval, she could hear Henry saying “You promise” in a very heart broken way, and then she saw the gorgeous brunette looking down at her with tears in her eyes, “You broke your promise Emma Swan” She says as she places a hand on top of Henry’s shoulder, and just before they leave, the three of them look down at her, and them they're gone.

“Henry, Regina I didn’t mean to” Emma manages to say, coming back to reality. The lost of blood making it’s job. The last thing she saw was Diaz shooting Hatter in the hand, making him drop the gun, and with her last breath, she sees Diaz rush towards her, and she’s out.  
—————————————————

As the paramedics arrived to the nearest hospital a group of a doctor and nurses were already await for them outside. 

“Emma Swan. Thirty three year old. Shot two times, one is just superficial and the second one is in the stomach, it did went through. Her vitals are stable for now, but she already past out twice in the paramedics car, and once more in the bar. She lost blood, get me an infusion.” 

By the time they were done talking, Emma was already on her way to the room. Diaz who had neglected the idea of separating from her was now following them step by step. 

“Are you the husband?” One of the nurses asked. 

“No, I work with her, I’m her partner,” He manage to say as he watched Emma being rushed. 

“Can you contact her family? I’m going to need you to fill out some paper work, she is being taken into surgery and there are some procedures that need t be follow” 

“I- yes, I’ll do that” He turned around and got his cell phone out. He was still under shock, how the fuck had things turn out so bad, one moment Emma was doing just great and the next one she was lying on the floor, bleeding out. Somehow Diaz felt guilty for this. He had promised her that she wouldn’t get hurt, that she would survive. And now she was on her way to get surgically removed a billet from her stomach. And only God knew what would happen in that room. 

He dialed, “Mrs. Nolan?” He said as he heard the voice of a woman in the other side of the phone. He heard the woman take a sharp intake of breath. 

“Is she okay?” She said almost as a whisper.

“Mrs. Nolan I need you to come to Baptist Medical Center Beaches as soon as you can” He didn’t say anything else. He knew he didn’t need to. And within the next twenty minutes everyone was there. 

“What happen to my mom?” Henry demanded to know, he hold Maya in his arms, as his grandmother wrapped a protective arms around his shoulders. 

“There was a crossfire and she got shot. I’m sorry, I know this is my fault” He look away, as the guilty was just waiting him alive,

“Don’t be silly Alexander, there are always risks in this horrible job, both you and my daughter have” Mary Margaret said. 

“Still, my job was to protect her and I failed” 

The time went on, and no news from Emma.   
———————————————-

Regina’s curiosity was driving her crazy. She would of expected for Emma to have called her back already, yet she still was waiting for the phone call to come. 

It was nearly 10 p.m. when she decided that it would be her to make the call. She didn’t care if it made her look to needy, she needed to know everything had gone right and that Emma was alright. That’s why when she called and a male voice answer, she freak out. Being afraid that the worst had happen and Hatter had caught Emma. 

“Emma?” She tenably said when the line was pick up.

“Ms. Mills?” The male voice said. 

“Who’s this?” She ask sounding surprise. 

“It’s Detective Diaz, Ms. Mills something happen to Emma” He said. As the case evolved he had noticed something more than professional growing between the two woman, and although he knew Emma would hardly ever noticed it, nonetheless pursuit, he knew there was something happening between them. And if he was right, Emma would be more than happy to see Regina there when she wake up. 

“Wh-” her voice broke. Her eyes already watery. No, what she feared had becomes real. She cleared her throat, and tried to speak once again, “What happen to her?” 

“She got shot, we are at Baptist Medical Center, she is in surgery right now, and her family is her, but if you like to join us, I know Emma would like that” he tried to sound welcoming, comforting. 

“I’m on my way” Regina said, she grabbed the nearest coat and left to the hospital, she didn’t care, she was now wearing her pajamas. What a controversy would that become if the news find out. She could already imagine the tabloids of tomorrows news. “Ponte Vedra’s Mayor, Spotted at Local Medical Center Wearing Pajamas.” Her representative would not be fond of that little scene, but she could careless. 

It wasn’t until she was asking the receptionist for Emma, that she realized she was about to meet Emma’s family. What was she suppose to say. They were nothing. And she was one of the reason’s why Emma had being there in the first place. Regina slowed down her paste as she approached the small group of people in the waiting area. 

She saw Diaz, who shot her a poor smile. 

“Ms. Mills, this is Henry” he said as he pointed towards Henry. 

Henry sat up from his sit, extending his hand to Regina, “So we meet again Mayor” Henry said, a smirk spread across Regina’s face. It was obvious he had inherit Emma’s genes. Now that she finally got to take a good look at the kid. 

“Regina” she said shaking Henry’s hand with a strong tug, “You can call me Regina”

“Regina,” he repeated, “This little sleeping beauty is my sister Maya, in case you don’t remember from the night we meet at the dinner” both of them turning their head towards Maya, who was laying in the nearest chair, fast as sleep. 

“Of course I remember, how to forget such a gorgeous little girl. I’m so sorry we have to meet again during this circumstances” And she was. She had hope that if she was to ever meet Emma’s kid it will be over dinner, or a day at the zoo at last. Never at a hospital while they waited to get news about Emma’s wellbeing. 

Suddenly his eyes sadden and Regina couldn’t help but to ache for this young man. He had already lost one of his mothers, and now this, Regina was distracted by the really low voice “She promised me she wouldn’t die” She saw how a single tear rolled down his tear, it was quickly dried off, and without precious notice she felt her body clinching into his. She was hugging him.

“She won’t die” was all Regina could manage to say in such a heart breaking moment. Emma herself, had made the same promise to her.


	11. The Waiting Game

The hours went by, two, three hours and there were still no news from the operating room. Everyone’s nerves were in the verge of exploding. After a very awards meeting with Emma’s parents Regina had decided to stay for the results of Emma’s surgery.

No one had expected, but the moment climbed into Regina’s lap no one fought it. The little girl had being a handful the moment she had woken up from her power nap, crying and screaming. Mary Margaret had tried to contained, but the baby girl kept asking for her mom. Eventually Henry had managed to calm her down. It was then when those green eyes look in Regina’s direction that a friendship was made.

If anyone had told Regina that she would be holding a fast sleep baby in her lap, she would laugh and walked away. She never saw herself as a big kids person. Maybe some time in the past she had considered having her own, but she was too into her career to risk it. And then what happen with Danielle. No, she given up the idea of ever becoming a mother. But here, in the hospital waiting room, she contemplated the idea once again. She stroke the short locks with her hand, and she look far into the window, letting her mind dwell.

“Family of Emma Swan,” a male voice called, abruptly bring everyones attention up. “My name is Hector Nowells, I’m Emma’s doctor”

“Here” David said getting up from his chair, everyone walked towards, who look like a doctor way. “Pleasure” was all he said.

The doctor started explaining “We did everything we could. After a extended surgery we finally got to extract the bullet from her intestines, nothing was damage, however she did lost a great amount of blo-”

“Is she okay? Is she awake? Can we see her now?” Henry started asking, he couldn’t wait to hear the medical procedure they had done in his mom. He needed to see her.

“I’m so sorry, but there is really no explanation we have found yet, when she was in surgery, she suffered a stroke, unfortunately she is under a comatose state right now.” The doctor was serious. Henry could hardly understand what he was saying.

This time it wasn’t Henry who interrupted, “What does that mean Doctor?” Mary Margaret asked. She was grateful David was holding her, otherwise she was sure she would be past out in the floor beneath her.

“She is under coma, indefinitely”

Regina hugged Maya tighter, although Maya was too young to comprehend what was happening, she knew it would not make it easier on her.

“We would run some test to see which site of the brain has being damage and some blood work in the morning. As for right now she is connected to the EEGS to keep her brain on check.”

* * *

 

What do you do when the person you love is laying in a hospital bed unconscious?

How do you manage to keep breathing when guilt hunts you?

There were so many questions running free inside Regina’s head, she still couldn’t comprehend how things had gone to jail. Even after Diaz had explained her what had happen that day at the bar, she just couldn’t understand why Emma was still lying unconscious in that bed.

“Common Emma, it’s being a week” Regina said as she hold Emma’s hand in hers. “Your kids miss you, you parents miss you, I miss you” she said as she got closer to Emma, she left a gentle kiss in Emma’s forehead, gave her hand a squeeze and left the room. She would be back later though. That was all Regina had done for the past week, ever since the doctor had declared Emma under a vegetative state, Regina had decided that she would come and visit Emma. Always so full of hope for Emma to wake up one day. She would stop by in the morning before leaving to work, and once more before going home.

Everyday was the same. Emma’s vitals were stable, but her body was yet to respond.

* * *

 

It was Saturday, Regina was parked in front of Emma’s house. Like she had promised Henry and Maya, today she would take them with her to her office. For some odd reason, both kids have seem to take a font out of Regina, and she couldn’t be any more happier than to get to share of her time with them. It help everyone to distract themselves from being worried about Emma.

“Good morning Regina” Henry said as he came closer to her door. Maya in his right arm, and a baby car sit in his left.

She smiled, unlocking the car “Good morning Henry, Maya”

“Gina!” Maya said,

Henry quickly arranged everything in the back sit for Maya to sit. The ride was quiet.

“So, we get to spend the whole day with you, I hope you don’t end it up throwing us in a taxi after half an hour” Henry joke. That sense of humor, so similar to Emma’s was all Regina could think. It hurt and yet, it felt good.

“I don’t think that would be necessary, right Maya?” The little girl just knotted as she kept drawing in a piece of paper Regina had handle her earlier. “I heard your going to start college very soon”

“Oh yes, next week actually, but with Ma in the hospital I think I’m going to skip this semester”

“What? No!” Regina felt quite. That wasn’t her place to comment or decide “I mean, do you think your mom would want that?”

“Probably not, but I can’t just leave her like that. Beside Doctor Nowells said she might wake up any minute. And I want to be there” Regina could see Henry hopeful eyes. Her heart broke. She was starting to lose hope.

“Gina” a little high pitch voice sounded in the right hand corner, catching Regina’s and Henry’s attention.

“Yes, Maya?”

“Do chu thank momma can hear us?” she walked towards her, climbing onto her lap a very similar way she had done at the hospital two weeks ago.

“Of course she can silly monkey. That’s why you must tell her you love her everyday” Regina couldn’t seem to keep her hands to herself when she was around Maya, all she wanted to do was to hold her tight and protected her from the darkness of the world. She had quickly to grow loving of this two kids.

Maybe it was the situation. Maybe it was because they were Emma’s, whatever it was, Regina knew if things were to take a darker path, she would suffer a great amount because of them.

“Chu luv momma?”

“If I love your mom?”

“Yeah, Regina, do you?” Henry asked curiously too. She wasn’t ready for this.

“I- I” She couldn’t answer it

“It’s okay if you do, you know?” Henry told her, giving a tug to her knee. “I think she might like you”

Regina just smiled. Eventually the conversation changed. There were things she couldn’t just quite yet share with the rest of the world. Not if she hand’t yet shared them with Emma, herself.

The rest of the day had gone by fast. It was followed by a very poor attempt to get paper work done. Regina had come to an understanding that while Henry or Maya where in her office, asking questions or playing around, she would never get any work done, so she had called a day, and taken the kids out for ice cream before visiting Emma.

The walk in the park had given enough time for Regina to process and gather any information about the “love” topic she needed. It was nothing, really, but it was enough for her to gain courage. And mean while her courage meant nothing, since what she was about to do would not have an affect, she thought of it as courageous. It was hard enough to love her while she was in coma. Not to mention telling her vegetable body. Regina thought that if Emma was awake at least she could get rejected if that was the case. But with Emma under coma, she would never know how she felt.

* * *

 

She couldn't do it then, the day Regina had taken Maya and Henry to her office, she thought she had gained all the courage she needed to confess her feelings to Emma’s unconscious body, but as soon as she had gotten there, all courage had skipped her body and left in a vote to the Cairo or something. That had being close to four weeks ago.

Everyone had fallen into a routine, Regina would stop by in the morning before work and just before heading home. Mary Margaret would spend sometime in the hospital room every chance she got, same with David, and Diaz would come by whenever he had the chance, preparing everything for the trial that would be held once Emma was to weak up. Henry would bring Maya by after she was done with at the take-care. And during the weekend they would spend sometime with Regina.

Mary Margaret and David were thankful to Regina for her hospitality; and they were also grateful to see that at last the kids had a chance to smile, they didn’t want them to be worry all the time and whenever they were with Regina, when they returned home, they always seem to be more arise. Maya had talked about Regina’s delicious lasagna that she seems to cook more often now, Henry on the other side, had grown more font to Regina’s laugh, he though she had a sense of humor.

One night, after Regina had gone to drop the kids off, she had returned home and done her routinely night steps. And while she was gently applying lotion she had fallen hostage of her thoughts, her mind drifted to what she was yet to admit to Emma, and then once more when she thought of sweet, loving Maya, and gently, caring Henry, she thought about how much she enjoyed their company, how much she admire Henry’s strength to say positive against it all. And then she knew why she felt such a way, she had grown to love them, she thought it was an erratic affection, the love she felt for them had come out of a horrible situation, yet, somehow she didn’t regret it. If Emma was to wake up one day, and decide she didn’t want anything to do with her. Regina would be destroyed, yet grateful, the kids, Emma’s children have returned her hope for her to one day have a family on her own.

Eventually she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

It was the first day of the third month since Emma had being declared comatose state. There were no changes. She was stable, but she was still a vegetable. Like every Monday, Regina had stopped by the local floristry, and gotten Emma a bouquet of fresh flowers, she sat next to Emma holding her hand, stroking her thumb so gently over Emma’s hands as her eyes fall glue to Emma’s face, she smiled.

“You know, Miss Swan, the Sleeping Beauty game is starting to get old,” she chuckle, “Your children would highly appreciate if you were to open your eyes any time soon, also my wallet, buying you fresh flowers every week is starting to get a little expensive” Regina looked towards the flowers and then back to Emma, “Not that I mind or anything really, but I” She took a deep breath, “I guess I would very much love it if you wake up soon too.”

She brushed her hair back, Okay, okay, is now or never, she thought, she took another deep breath, this time holding Emma’s hand with her two hands, she needed to hold on onto something. For comfort.

“I did not plan to do this here, or now. Well I did not plan this at all, but for the last couple of weeks I’ve been thinking, that maybe, perhaps if you feel the same way, I would like to take you on a date.” There she thought, I asked her out. Yet that was not all she wanted to say.

“What I mean Emma, is that I really like you. And not in the “you’re the detective assigned to my case, I have no other alternative” type of like you. I like you for who you are. You are this incredible woman and you have the most gorgeous children I could have ever imagine. So why don’t you wake up and let me tell you exactly how I feel, face to face. It does not matter if you don’t feel the same. But I need to tell you this when you are awake.” Regina got up from her spot as always left a sweet and soft kiss on Emma’s forehead. She took one last look at Emma’s body before she left the room. She could feel a slight weight being revoked from her shoulder, but she was yet to tell Emma everything she really felt towards her. It was just not the right time yet.

What Regina didn’t see as she exited the room was the small movement Emma’s hand did.


	12. Oh, Cruel Mind

It had being a busy day at the office. And after the visit she had just made to Emma, Regina was exhausted. She could barely stand, damn she hated her heels right about that second. She kicked them off, enjoying the feeling of the cold floor against the palm of her feet, she pick them up and made her way to her room. She needed a well deserved bath maybe some wine and candles to obtain the ultimate relaxation environment she so much was graving for.

What Regina didn’t notice was the missing calls she had on her phone. She was toot tired to deal with the office right now, she closed the bathroom door behind her and kept her phone ringing a stranger to her. At least for now, she thought. The bath was warm, she had used some salts and bubbles to help her relax, the only light there was, was the ones coming from the candles; soft piano music playing on the back ground and her glass of wine in her hand. Oh yes, she felt in heaven right about that second.

Everything was good, but one thing. The throbbing sensation growing bigger and bigger between her legs. How long had it being since she had taken care of that? Weeks? Months? Maybe around a year? She had lost the count of how log, a long time ago, it was so strange to think that there was a time in her life when she could orgasm almost every night, and now she could hardly recall the feeling, let along the sensation. She knew that maybe satisfying herself such a way was not appropriate, specially not when things were so tangle at the moment. But she also knew she couldn’t denied herself that sorta of pleasure any longer.

Finally she closed her eyes. Praying her internal battle wouldn’t last much longer. That maybe she could take care of that other day, so she placed her glass of wine aside and laid back in the bathtub, closing her eyes, hoping that would help. Oh and how wrong she was. Instead of the sensation to go way, it only grew bigger when she imagined a very naked Emma Swan, joining her in the bath. She imagined how toned Emma must look under all those clothes, she was sure she work out often, how soft her skin could feel against hers. Her mind trick her by flashing a memory of Emma smiling to her, of the sensation of Emma’s hands around her body and how it could burn every inch they touched.

Oh how bad had Regina’s mind tricked her. She imagined Emma’s naked form coming closer to her, laying her body in front of her, close enough to touch, but far enough for Regina to struggle to reach. Emma reached down and grabbed Regina’s hands, putting them on her hips as she lowered herself onto of Regina, Emma was now straddling Regina, a soft moan escaped her throat when Emma’s hips jerked forward meeting her stomach, Regina tried to set her hands free, in desperate motion to feel more of Emma, “Patience” Emma whispered to Regina as her lips left a light kiss over the brunettes ear, causing her to feel the chills,

“Do you want me to touch you Regina?” Emma asked with a raspy low voice.

“Oh god, yes” Regina breathed out. “Please”

Emma let go of Regina’s hands and nodded, not breaking eye contact with her, Regina’s head fell backwards as she felt Emma’s hands over her breast, slowly massaging them, rubbing the rigid peaks with her thumbs. Regina quickly growing known of the heat puddling between not only hers but Emma’s legs too. It all felt to real “More” she moaned. She felt one of Emma’s hands slide down between their stomachs. A guttural moan came out of her, as she felt a finger slide in her wetness. Emma gave her a knowing smile, “More” she claimed once. She felt as the second finger slide in, Emma’s thumb drawing small circles.

“I need you to let me do this at my own paste, I will make you feel good, but at my own paste” Emma said as she started to give little strokes to Regina. Regina’s own ability to create words was gone, she simply nodded, crashing her lips against Emma’s. The kiss was messy, hot and all kind of steamy. Regina inhaled sharply before opening he mouth, a skilled tongue licking along, teeth biting and Regina could feel how her breath was being suck out of her, right in that second when her hips started to gently rolled against Emma’s own administration of pleasure. The wetness Regina felt coming from Emma drove her to the edge, to know she wasn’t the only one feeling and desiring this was something magical. She didn’t feel rejected. No.

Emma’s other hand twisted Regina’s nipple between her fingers, another moan escaped Regina’s throat. Suddenly Emma’s fingers began to slide faster in and out, driving Regina to the edge, Regina gasped as she felt once again Emma’s thumb draw circles in her clit. “Come for me, Regina” Emma said as she kissed down a path towards Regina’s chest. The paste of her fingers picking up again. Emma’s head moved up capturing Regina’s mouth in a passionate kiss. Her fingers curled, Regina’s back arched as her orgasm rippled through her whole body,

“Emma.”

Regina groaned

“Emma, please” She said as she rode the wave, it wasn’t until she opened her eyes, that she realized it wasn’t Emma’s hand doing the job, but hers. Oh cruel mind.

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Regina to get done with her daily night routine before she headed over her room, as usual she grabbed her phone from her night stand to charge it, it wasn’t until she pressed the home button that she noticed the many missed phone calls. Some where from Henry’s phone number, others from Mary Margaret and even Diaz.

Regina felt her heart come to a complete stop, she couldn’t breath and her blood pressure dropped below zero. Immediately she dialed Diaz phone number as it was the last person to call her, she felt like dialing and waiting for Diaz to answer was taking a life time. Her heart started to bite so strong that she could feel it and hear it throbbing in her eras, or it was probably the blood rush.

“Mills” Diaz said,

“What’s going on? Is Emma alright? Did something happen to her?” She was worried, she was on the edge of tears, and somehow she still manage to speak.

“Why don’t you come down here and check it out yourself?” She hang up, there was no need to say more, she quickly change her pajamas for something more casual and made her way to the hospital, with her heart in her hand.

* * *

 

After Regina had gone to give Emma her daily visit before heading home, something had changed in the monitor. Nurses had rushed into Emma’s hospital room, followed by doctors. After a set of test.

Everyone had come in rushing into the hospital, neither of them didn’t really know what to expect as the doctor hadn’t being too specific as why they needed to come so immediately to the hospital. He had assured nothing too serious was happening, but that there had surged a change in Emma’s state and that they felt the right thing was for them to come and see it themselves.

Before arriving to the hospital Henry thought it was the right thing to call Regina and let her know what was happening. He knew she would want to know what was happening, but after five tries he had given up. Everyone else tried to contacted her as well, just to fail at the attempt. Sooner or later she would answer.

Emma’s family and Diaz had gotten to the hospital in record time, a very sleepy Maya and Neal, hanged from Henry’s and Davids body. They had no time to call a nanny, nor they knew of anyone who would come to their house when it was close to midnight. Diaz had gotten there a few seconds after them. David rushed into the hospital,

“We are here for Emma Swan” he said trying t catch his breath,

“Please wait in the waiting room area, I will go make sure Doctor Nowells you are here” she offered him a smile before departing. They set the two sleepy heads over the empty chairs near by them.

“What do you think this is about?” Diaz asked to Mary Margaret.

“I honestly have no idea, I hope it’s good news”

Soon after that Dr. Nowells came to them, “Great, you are all here” he said removing his gloves.

“Is my mom okay Dr.?” Henry asked, his voice dropping at least two levels.

“Yes, the reason why I called of you in it’s because Ms. Swan has finally decided to join us all in conciseness” he gave a strong squeeze at Henry’s shoulder. If Nowells was being honest, the part he enjoyed the most of being a doctor was not cutting people open; okay maybe he did enjoy that part, but the part he truly enjoyed was whenever he would bring good news to the patience family. The way their eyes would brighten up, the way a serious, in pain face would turn into a wide grin, and how the lost hope would return to their eyes. There was nothing better in the world than bringing happy endings for family’s that had suffer so much.

“Can I see her?” Henry asked.

“Not right now,” Nowells, Henry immediately frowned. “We are running some tests to make sure everything is normal and there are not abnormalities we should be concerned about, but I’ll tell you what” he winked at Henry, “As soon as we are done, you can be the first one to go in” After that, Nowells turned around and left to keep running some more tests.

Everyone kept hugging and celebrating the excellent news, when suddenly Diaz felt something vibrate in his pocket. When he check the ID in his phone, he couldn’t help but smile at the name displayed in his phone “Regina Mills,” Now it was his turn to deliver the good news, but of course he wouldn’t do it through the phone.


	13. Strike a Note

No more than forty-five minutes after Regina had hanged up the phone she was arriving, she ran to the receptionist,

“Emma Swan” she said, no more needed to be said, the receptionist had been informed by Diaz minutes prior that they were await for one more person to come, he had told her to send her immediately to them,

“Room 108, second floor”

Regina had never walked faster than in that moment, she didn’t wait for the elevator, she took the stairs, and damn she almost run in them, she was desperate to get to her destination, when she arrived, she saw everyone staring just outside the door, everyone had a serious face, her heart stopped for the second time in less than n hour that night. She stopped right in front of the door, she closed her eyes as if that would make whatever was happening that moment stop and go away, she took deep breath, just before she stepped in.

When she opened her eyes, she was welcomed by a pair of green eyes fixed over her, the eyes started at her with wonder and curiosity, as if it was the first time they were meeting. Regina made her way all the way to Emma’s bed. She stopped just when she meet the length of Emma’s hand, she reached for it, and gently she pressed a sweet kiss over Emma’s hand.

“You are awake” she said, still not believing her eyes.

“Do we know each other?” Emma asked, her voice was raspy and giggly, Regina felt how a thousand of knifes cut through her heart, not noticing how she dropped Emma’s hand in the process. But she didn’t answer, “I’m sorry, I can see it bother you, but believe it scares me more, I just saw a group of loving people coming in her, so excited to see me, but I don’t recognize either of them” Emma’s voice broke, a single tear running down her cheek, she couldn’t at the woman standing in front of her. She felt guilt for not remembering. She felt scare to not know who she was,

“Yo- you don’t remember?” Regina struggled to say

“Not a thing”

* * *

 

After many failed attempt to trigger Emma’s memory back, Regina and everyone else have gotten to the point where they were combined she might never remember. Everyone but one person.

“Comn momma, chu gotta lemember me” Maya said while she squished Emma’s cheeks between her small hands. Ever since she had known that Emma was awake, she had insisted, cried, and demanded to see Emma, and everything less than a yes had been followed by rivers of tears, and ear breaking tantrums, no one had been able to calmed her down. It wasn’t until Regina had spoken with Emma and get the okay with her, that she had them gone out of the room and speak with Emma’s parents to see if the agreed that she took Maya into Emma’s room with her.

Regina always wondered, how had she so easily had fallen in love with the tiny person in her arms, it was so curious how she so comfortably would bend down and picked her up, it was like her arms had always been designed to hold the little girl. At one point Regina had thought she could protected her from anything if the little girl was to stay in her arms. Well anything, but Maya, pulling desperately down to run into her mother.

As soon a she felt her little feet touch the ground she ruined and jumped on top of Emma, her mom. She hugged her, while Emma remained laying down, her body in complete shock, she was frozen. Emma couldn’t understand how this little girl who laid on top of her could be her daughter, she looked like she could be two or three years old, who was the father? Was she married? Wait no, the lady who claimed to be her mother had mentioned she was a widow. So then she was raising her children all on her own? So many questions starting to pop in her head, that she felt a small headache starting to create.

It wasn’t until she felt Maya’s little hands on her chicks and Maya’s eyes wide open talking to her. No, not talking, shouting at her that she realized that whatever her life was, it must have been so damn good if she this little girl was hers. If all the people who have come to see her red for her. So she smiled because even though she couldn’t remember a thing for now, she knew that one day she would, but meanwhile she could still get to enjoy the love of what she could only categorize as her family.

“I’m sorry” she said pulling Maya’s hands from hers, she put them together, and stared at the little girls eyes, “I’m sorry I can’t remember” she gently kissed the little hands. Had she ever done that before?

“Its okay, the doctol said chu would lemember” Maya gently lowered herself on top of Emma, she placed her head over Emma’s heart, “Can I sleep here?” she asked in a tiny little voice, but different than the one she had used before. It broke Emma’s heart, and even worst it broke Regina’s heart to see the interaction from the corner. Emma knotted her hair as she gently stroke Maya’s hair, it came natural, and soon the little girl was passed out. She let the breath se didn’t know she was holding out.

“She’s really optimist” Regina said as she came closer to Emma, she offered Emma a soft smile before she spoke again, “I think that’s one of your treats”

Emma’s head tilted, “You think?”

“I did not know of you to such an extend”

“I thought we were working together?” Emma asked, she was confused, later that day Regina had told Emma how they met, and what their relationship based off. Of course she hand’t mention the part where she had fallen for her. That was another’s day talk.

“Yes, but you didn’t quite share your personal life” Regina walked away, “I’m going to the cafeteria, do you need anything?”

Emma shook her, “No thank you, I think I’m going to sleep too” she said as her gaze dragged down to the little body over hers, she smiled as she closed her eyes. It felt nice.

* * *

 

After another test run, Emma had been declared safe to go home, at first everyone was a little anxious as how things would work, they would have to fall into a new routine. But they were all hopefully returning home would only make Emma’s process of remembering easy. The first few nights Emma had felt the rush to run away, like she didn’t belong, but every single time she had been stopped as soon as she passed the one door that belonged to Maya’s. Remembering how much the little girl seem to love her, or her older son, who wasn’t often around anymore. College had begun and with that he had to moved out into his dorm, yet he always made an effort to visit almost every other day, always with the hope that perhaps Emma would remember something, to just find her as clueless as always. Still he believed she would remember any time soon. She just needed more time.

Much like she had done when Emma had been in the hospital, Regina continued to stop everyday after work. Emma seem to really enjoy her company and was always up for some chit chat about Regina’s hatred day at the office. Sometimes they would go out and have dinner. Emma loved to think that perhaps that was something they did often, have dinner as a family.

“So there was I, about to sing the one million dollar contract for the new hospital, when the camera focus on them. Both of them having sex, in a public space,” Regina let her laugh scape, Emma had come to the understating that she loved to see Regina laugh, she always look so carefree, “So as you must guess the Hospital director cancelled everything, and now we have a hospital ready to go, but with no personal due to that idiot”

“Well I hope he at least enjoyed the sex that just cost everyone one million dollars” Emma said as she enjoyed Regina with the laughs. They were laughing so hard that Emma could feel her stomach starting to cramp, between laughs Regina had said something about peeing her pants. And then, suddenly Emma felt like something hit her.

“Emma! Emma!” Regina shouted, quickly falling into her knees next to Emma, “Emma, what is it?” Emma didn’t answer, she continue to grab her head and move side to side,

“It hurts” She said.

A sharp pain ran through Emma’s head, and suddenly she felt like she was being hit, but instead of being physically attacked, she was being mentally attacked by her mind. She saw what she could only register as flashbacks. Flashbacks of her childhood, of birthday parties, of her graduation, Henry’s birth, working as detective, her weeding with Angelica, family vacations, Angelica’s passing, Maya’s birth, meeting Regina, and then she remember getting shot. The pain was so intense that all she could do was crawl into a ball and hope for it to stop, her breath was short and the blood running through her ears burned, while she felt her hands dead cold, suddenly she didn’t feel anything. Everything went black once again.

When Emma woke up she was laying down in her living room couch, how the hell had she gone from the back yard to the living room was still a mystery to her. She quickly tried to stand up, but as soon as she did, she felt dizzy, her head going around. She sat back down,

“Please don’t” Regina told her when she saw Emma awake, “The doctor is in his way here” She told her, a worry look spread across Regina’s face,

“I remember” Emma said slowly lifting her gaze to meet Regina’s eyes, she saw how Regina’s worried eyes filled with a bright shine,

“You do?” She asked still not believing what her ears were hearing.

“I also remember some of the stuff you all told me while I was in coma” Regina swallowed hard. Had she heard what she had told her?

“ We can discuss that later” Regina said, she jumped when she heard the door bell being rang. Saved by the bell, Regina though. Literally.

“Regina did a little spring to her door, she opened it “Doctor Nowells, thank you so much for coming” She said as she moved to the side and let the doctor inside,

“Thank you for calling,” he said passing Regina and coming to stop while she closed the door behind them, “Where’s the patient?”

“This way please”

* * *

 

“Now Emma, please do try to rest as much as you can, and take the pills I prescribed twice a day, that should help with the headache and dizziness, if something else does present I want you to come by and get examined, okay?” After Dr. Nowells had checked Emma, he had assured her that nothing was wrong, nothing that indicated hospitalization anyways. The cause of the pain was that the brain had stressed when something had probably triggered her memory back, but after getting a well deserved rest she would be good as new.

“I don’t think I need to do more sleeping than the one I did a couple of weeks ago” Emma joked, looking into both, Regina and Dr. Nowells,

“Still Emma, if you wish to return to work soon, you need to be fully recovered and I would not tell them you are unless you really are” He said giving a little push to Emma’s shoulder,  
“Fine, fine, I’ll rest” She said lifting both hands up in show of surrender.

After Dr. Nowells had left they were back in Regina’s living room, “I don’t think it’s appropriate for you to drive home, it’s late, and you just had a terrible pain” Regina said, she was restless, “You can stay here for the night”

“I’ll be fine Regina” Emma said getting up once again, the dizziness returning, “Okay, maybe I shouldn’t”

“Call your parents, I will arrange a room for you to stay at” Regina said walking up the stairs. She might act like she was fine, but under her serious mask, she was dying with worry about Emma, even with Emma staying the night at her house, she knew she wouldn’t stop worrying, even if she was a few feet away from her. It wouldn’t be enough. But she also didn’t think it would be appropriate for Emma to sleep in her bed. Unless..


	14. No Funny Business

So perhaps having Emma sleep in her bed was unnecessary, perhaps she was being over dramatic, the doctor had just prescribed some pills, but mostly rest; yet, non of that would make Regina change her mind. After she made sure Emma had called her parents to let them know the happenings of the evening and letting them know she would pass the night at Regina’s. Regina had come downstairs handing Emma a pair of silk pajamas, very similar to the ones she was wearing.

“You can change in my room, I left a toothbrush for you up in my bathroom, feel free to use soap or lotion, anything you need” Regina said with a kind smile. Her mind rounding how to tell Emma their sleeping arrangements for the night.

“Thank you” Emma said as she passed by Regina, she turned around as she saw the conflict in Regina’s eyes, but when Regina met her with a smile, she choose to ignore and share with her what had happened over the phone just a few minutes ago. “They wanted to come for me, my mom was so happy that she almost broke the speaker from the phone; Maya was already sleeping so they will wait for me to get back home, so I can tell her myself,” Emma seem unsettle,

“Would you like me to drive you back? I mean so you can see your parents and Maya?”

“No, no, I wouldn’t want you doing that, I think telling Maya myself would be the best thing, but I want to wait until the morning, thank you though” Emma said as she went to change, “For everything”

By the time Emma came out of the bathroom, she was sporting the pair of blue silky pajamas, her face fresher up, and her teeth brushed and clean. Her eyes couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Regina was dress in a silky night gown that had a slid mid leg, even without make up she still managed to look flawless. Emma recognized that known feeling in her stomach. She felt the so known “butterflies,” her breathing dropping by the second and her eyes glued to Regina’s figure, it wasn’t until she got caught by Regina that Emma stopped staring at her.

“So, where do I sleep?” Emma asked robbing her hands together.

“Here” Regina said pulling one of the side of the bedsheets, her eyes flashing wide at the recognition of her own statement, “I want to make sure nothing else happens to you. I hope that’s okay with you?”

  
“No funny business, Regina, you still own me a talk” Emma said as she walked towards Regina with a smirk played on her face, she sat at the edge of the opposite side as to were Regina remained sitting down.

“I know dear, I know” Regina said as she went ahead to laid down on her side. “Now go to sleep, we can talk all you want in the morning” she turned the night stand lamp off.

“Good night, Regina.”

“Good night, Emma.”

* * *

 

How long had Regina remain awake was a mystery. After what felt hours of laying next to Emma she finally got the courage to turn around and face the blonde, from where she was laying, Emma look fast sleep, so Regina got closer, just close enough for her eyes to register Emma’s facial features.

“You know, I can feel you starting” Emma said, provoking Regina to jump in exaltation.

“I didn’t mean to” she was about to move away when she felt Emma move closer to her, Emma’s head was now laying on top of Regina’s left arm,

“It’s okay, I can’t sleep either” Emma said snuggling against Regina’s chest, the movement was so soft, sweet and innocent, it reminded Regina of a little kid. With her right hand Regina reached for Emma’s hand, her hand softly stroked against Emma’s blonde locks, the motion soft enough to smooth Emma into relaxation.

The action felt so good against Emma’s head, she immediately started to feel her muscle relax into Regina’s soft administration, “Danielle used to do this to me” Regina confessed. Not knowing the reaction it would have in Emma. But she needed to make the silence between then come to an end.

“It feels good” Emma said in a low voice, her body become too heavy to move away, the mention of Danielle though, it didn’t bother her, instead she was grateful with Regina for sharing that kind of information with her. She could imagine how hard it could be, she yet had her own struggle expressing herself about Angelica, or to just simply mentioned her. “I used to do it to Maya when she was a baby and wouldn’t sleep” she confessed herself. Regina continued to administrate the soft strokes to Emma’s head, softly she switched from stroking to massaging, a soft moan escaped from Emma’s mouth. She couldn’t control her body any longer, as she felt her eyelids become heavier and heavier, soon she was out. Emma fell into a deep sleep, and a much needed rest. Even if she didn’t accepted, she felt tired and dragged out from the events had taken place a few hours before.

  
Emma been asleep didn’t stop Regina, instead Regina continued to massage Emma’s head until she fell sleep herself wrapping a protective arm around Emma. Nothing funny, she thought as her mind and body drifted to dream land, leaving behind any worry and any doubt behind.

* * *

 

Sometime in the morning Emma woke up, wrapped around Regina, with her own arm around the brunette’s midsection, she blushed against the sight, but didn’t dare to move, afraid that if she did the sleeping figure next to her would wake up. Emma wasn’t sure how long had Regina remain awake for, specially not since she had passed out with Regina’s little head rub. With Regina sleeping Emma could stare and not feel guilty for it. It was the first time that Emma had noticed the little upper lip scar Regina had, with a curious hand, Emma traced the little gap and wondered what had caused. A smile traced Emma’s thin lips when Regina didn’t wake up at the contact, good, Emma thought. She could probably do some more studying of Regina’s face without disturbing her sleep.

She continued to stare and she thought if this what was what Regina had done so many times while she was in coma. Had Regina stared at her like she was some precious painting? Had she wanted to print a living image of what she looked like? Afraid that if time was to pass and somethings would get between them she would forget? Because if Regina had indeed done it, Emma could feel the invasive feeling, and it wasn’t anything she would want Regina to go through. Emma realized the weight of her thoughts. She had thought of not having Regina in her life, the pain she felt at the mare thought was unbearable. How had she gone to that point? When had her feelings for the brunette in her arms had suddenly began so deep? She had no answer, nor she cared for one. All Emma knew in that instant was that Regina Mills was the woman she wanted to spend her next living years with.

And then in that moment Emma remembered hearing Regina talking to her. Confessing her feelings and asking her out in a date. Emma’s smile grew bigger and bigger at the memory. Maybe she wasn’t awake, or couldn’t respond, but sure she had been able to hear everything. And perhaps it was then that Emma had come to a total acceptance and agreement with herself that it was okay to love again. Because if there was someone who she would be whiling to start all over again, well then it would be with the woman in her arms. But that kind of talk was to be left for later. It wasn't the right time yet.

Emma also remembered the times Henry so desperately had asked her to wake up, the song’s Maya and Mary Margaret had singed to her. Diaz updates in the case, and she was sure as hell she had listened to Regina confessing to like her, “Yes” Emma said, followed by a little shy kiss in Regina’s forehead. The brunette remained sleep, so Emma kissed Regina’s nose, cheeks, chin, eye brows and when she saw the brunette refused to wake up, Emma pressed her lips against Regina’s ever so slowly, she was surprised when Regina’s lips moved to respond to her kiss, becoming more hungrier, desperate, deeper, wet and all kind of messy.

“I thought you said no funny business” Regina said as she pushed back from Emma’s wanton lips.

“That was last night” They both chuckled. “About that date..” She look into Regina’s eyes while her hands gently held Regina’s face, “I would love to go on a date with you, Regina” Emma said, smiling. Regina crashed her lips against hers once more.

* * *

 

After Emma had told Regina she accepted to go on a date with her and their steamy make up session, they were interrupted by Emma’s phone,

“Swan,” Emma answered as a habit when she saw the office number,

“Emma?” the other side of the phone answer,

“Diaz!” she said in an excited manner, “I can remember everything”

“That’s perfect Emma, now that the final trial has begun so we can put Hatter’s ass in jail!”

Finally! Emma thought, just remembering everything that had happen that day gave her chills. She couldn’t believe how easily and care free Hatter had spoke of his crimes, Emma cringed to the mare thought, remembering the little smirk Hatter have had as he pulled the trigger. Knowing that he wouldn’t miss.

“Just tell me when and I’ll be there” She hang up, “It was Diaz, he just wanted to check on me and let me know that the trial is up and moving,” she laid down next to Regina again.

Regina sat up a little more straighter, her back against the mattress head board, Emma settle between Regina’s legs, quickly resting her back with Regina’s fronts, “Good, I hope that man rottens in jail” the brunette told with a disgust tone in her voice, “He deserves that and much more.”

“Don’t worry, he will get what he deserves” Emma said as she stared onto the widow and saw the little light that crackled between the curtains,

“Do you want to have the talk now, or after breakfast?” Regina pressed her chick against Emma’s, yearning for more contact,

“After?”

“After it is then”

They both have headed downstairs; where Regina had insisted Emma remained sitting down while she prepared breakfast, Regina quickly made her way at preparing some eggs, with bacon and hot pancakes, accompanied by some apple and cinnamon tea. Regina was unsure if it was safe for Emma to drink coffee, specially since the scare she had given the brunette the night before. Emma had simply agreed into it.

“This is so good” Emma making the “so” longer than needed.

“I’m glad you are enjoying it dear”

“You bet I am!” Since Regina had cooked, Emma had decided that the fair thing to do, was for her to wash the dished. After that, they had gone to Regina’s living room, where they would hold the conversation. Everything would of gone great, if any of them would of spoke instead of sitting in silence just starting at the empty space.

“So” Emma said with her hand in her legs,

“So,” Regina said. The reality was that non of them wanted to have the conversation. Or maybe they did, they just simply didn’t know how to have it.

“Anything you want to say” Emma asked, not being able to look at Regina,

“I guess I’ll go first,” she said looking at Emma’s direction, “May I start this with a question?” she chuckle, “Two actually”

Emma laughed and finally was able to meet Regina’s eyes, “Go for it”

“Did you hear everything I said at the hospital?” Regina’s eyebrows met into a frown, a combination between worry and concerned.

“I- yes” Emma admitted.

“So you have an idea of what I feel for you?”

“You know, that’s another question” Emma laughed. That was her attempt to make things more lighter, she let her laugh died when she saw that Regina didn’t find it amusing. She cleared her throat before speaking again, “But to answer you, yes, Regina, I heard everything”

“And you said yes to going on a date with me, why?”

Emma was sipping some of her tea when the question was asked, she almost choked with the warm drink. She had expected that question, but not so soon.

“I - I well,” She scratched the back of her head, “I find you really attractive” Regina arched her brow, “Don’t look at me like that! That’s not all why!!” Emma said in her defense, “Even though I couldn’t open my eyes, or shit, even move my body I was aware of everything around me. I know you and my kids have been becoming quite close, I heard you talking to me everyday and shit Regina, who in the world does that?”

Regina remained silence.

“No one, Regina, that’s who. Look I know our relationship it’s complicated. Hell, I don’t even know if I should call it a relationship yet, so far we have only connive in a ethical way, but the few times when we haven’t. I don’t know. Maybe they were enough, at least for me. I have this urge to be with you, even when I couldn’t remember, I want to be next to you, hold you, and after this morning I wish my lips were glued to yours. But I am also afraid, and untrusting” Regina’s eyes were watery and at the mention of untruss a tear fell down, Emma was quick to notice, she walked towards Regina, and with her finger she softly dried the tear, “Not of you Regina, but we both had have shitty experiences at love. Your wife cheated and was killed, my wife died on child birth. So much death makes me think that perhaps we are cursed or something”

Regina chuckled at the mention of the curse “Miss Swan, there’s no such a thing as a curse”

“And there we go, we are back at Miss Swan”

“Sorry, force of habit” Regina said,

“But what I was saying is that I’m afraid whatever it happen in the past could happen in the future, and it worries me Regina, I have two children to worry about, well a teenager and a toddler if I’m being specific”

“May I remind you that I am well aware of them dear?” Regina interrupted.

“Hush and let me finish woman!” Emma was starting to get frustrated at Regina’s constant interruption,

“By all means”

“Again, what I was saying is that if something was to happen to me or you, I don’t want them to go through that pain again. And if you and I are to be something more than just detective/ suspect relationship, we can't let this affect us if we ever don’t work out. You understand that? Even if we were to break up, you would have to come and visit, I don’t think Maya would appreciate if you just suddenly disappear”

Regina gave Emma a wide smile. Out of everything she never thought that if they were to not work out, or the feelings were to no be mutual Emma would ask such a thing, so she hugged Emma, she gave Emma a tight hug expressing all her gratitude, “Thank you Emma, thank you, I don’t think I can go very long without seeing them anymore”

  
“Good” Emma said, “so anything else you wanna tell me?”

“Yes,” Regina whispered as she broke the embrace, “If you really were listening then you already know that I really like you, more than just detective/ suspect relationship, my wish is to take you out on a date,”

“To what I already said yes” Emma said holding onto Regina’s hand, “But there was more, isn’t it?”

“I- Yes, yes there is,” Regina gave a little squeeze at Emma’s hand, “But I don’t think it’s the time just yet, I’ll tell you what, I will take you on that date as I promise and if things go according to plan I will tell you everything after that, deal?”

“Deal, when does the date take place at?” Emma asked, the mare thought of going out on a date with Regina had her impatient, now having to wait to hear what Regina had to tell her was making it even worst.

“What about Friday next week?”

“What!” Emma screamed. “That’s in a week” She had gotten up so fast that it had surprised Regina,

“Well Dr. Nowells said you must get some rest, and with the final trial being on process you will need that rest dear” She could see how workout Emma had gotten, she got up and wrapped the blonde in her arms, “Don’t worry, it doesn’t mean you would not see me”

“You promise?” Emma asked with a puppy face, in that very second Regina sword that, it would be the first and last time that face would work on her.. She failed

“I promise Emma, now let’s get ready so you can go see Maya”


	15. Date Night

All week long Emma had being going back and forth between her office and the court house. Holding the case for so long had made everything more complicated than she had expected, the jury was growing impatient, the judge seem at times rude. Emma, however knew how this things worked, she had being present in so many court cases, she knew better than to grow impatient, that would make the wait for the final verdict just worst.

So instead she sat back as she listened to whoever had to testify any evidence, watching how the trial came to it’s final stage, when she had to testify, she felt her mouth grow drier, just the sight of Hatter, giving her the same trade mark smirk he had when he had pulled the trigger, made her blood boil. It was impossible to not imagine her returning him the favor, right there and then. But the she took a look into the audience, finding her parents sitting there, it made her thoughts fade away, finally she said her last words, and went back to her original sit. It hadn’t being as bad as she thought it would be, but it hadn’t being easier either.

Finally by the time Thursday came by, the judge had made her decision. She heard what the jury had to say. Guilty, the jury had agreed that Jefferson Hatter was guilty of everything he was being charged with. Emma let out her breath, still she kept holding some back,

“Jefferson Hatter, please stand up” Judge Midas said, Emma had to be honest, Judge Midas, Kathryn Midas was a hard cookie, she was young and one of the best judges Florida probably had, she did’t go around the bush, she went for the trunk and she cut deep and clean. Maybe that was the reason Emma somehow felt a little of relief when Diaz had informed her that it was her who was in charge of the trial. Those blue eyes could cut sharper than a razor, her beatific physic was merely just a distraction to her serous and strong character.

“After several weeks of trial, this court has come to the final veridic, Jefferson Hatter you will face consecutive sentences of 80 years.” Immediately Hatter raised from his seat followed by his lawyer who was quick to place a hand on his shoulder signaling him to relax, Midas just raised her eye sight to him, shooting a gaze that told him to bette sit down before things got worst. “The suspect would not be eligible for parole, his sentence might be reduce if he presents good behavior” Emma turned to see Hatter’s expression, what once was a smirk spread all over his face was now washed with anger and hatred, Emma felt Regina’s hand squeeze hers and she felt her negative thoughts leave her body, finally, at last, Regina would get her closure and the piece of ass that Hatter was would get what he deserved. Emma felt like she could breath and move freely again. Like if things were somehow back to normal. It was an erratic feeling what she felt.

“It’s over, Emma” Regina almost whispered, “He got what he deserved”

 “No, he deserved to die, but jail might as well be good enough,” When Emma saw that Hatter was being prosecuted to be taken to where he would serve his life in prison, she walked towards him.

“You know, I hope you rotten in that jail, you deserve it” She said with a cold voice, her eyes fixed it on his,

“You whore! This is not the last you seem of me” He said almost yelling, the security that hold him, thing the hold on him,

“You are right! I will visit you to remind you how much of a piece of shit you are,” Emma turned around to leave, when she remembered something, a smirk quickly spreading on her lips “By the way, I hope orange is your favorite color, I guess orange is the new black” She laughed as she happily walked to where her family were standing. Emma was met with a group of disapproval faces, “What?” She asked looking at everyone with surprise,

“Was that really necessarily, Emma?” Mary Margaret asked,

“No, but it was something I wanted to do” Emma quickly grabbed Regina’s hand as they made their way out. Now that the case was close they could finally start a relationship, or at least see whatever they had going on went. Over the week, Regina had kept her promise and visit Emma almost everyday, she had being there when Henry had came back from college, and almost every afternoon to read a book to Maya, there were times when Emma forgot that Regina wasn’t her girlfriend or wife, but Emma thought of Regina as family.

“Emma, I got to go back to my office for the rest of the afternoon, and I don’t think I can go this afternoon to your house” Regina said, searching for her phone in her purse,

“But Maya is going to miss you” Emma poured, it was true Maya would miss her, but she wouldn’t be the only one…

Regina finally found her phone, she turned on and as she waited for the electronic to be ready to go with one hand she reached for Emma’s chin, she held it softly “I know dear, but I need to finish some paperwork that can not wait any longer, besides I will see you tomorrow night” she told Emma as she carefully brushed a finger over Emma’s chin, Emma blushed,

“You will?” Emma said as she placed her cheek on Regina’s palm, giving it a soft kiss,

“I will pick you up at 7 p.m. for our date” Regina said before leaving “I will call Maya tonight before it’s too late” Yup, Emma Swan was in love to what seem to be the perfect woman.

* * *

 

The day had felt so long for Regina, half the time all she did was stare into the window and think of Emma Swan, to think of how everything had given in their relationship somehow gave her a headache, not because she wasn’t glad of their relationship, but because she wished things had given in a different way.

Regina didn’t like to about Emma’s accident, she felt guilty somehow, like if it had being her who had pulled the trigger and although she knew she had nothing to do with it, she couldn’t help to feel that way. It had being such a relief the day before when she was there to bring her support to Emma during the trial, and witness Hatter get sentenced.

Regina straighten her dress, she couldn’t believe how nervous she was before knocking on Emma’s door. They had spent so much time together now. Regina smiled at the memories of her time with Emma before and after she recovered her memory, and although sometimes she felt nervous around her, she hadn’t felt as nervous as she felt now. It was like she had butterflies flying all over her stomach.

And then the thought spared all over, this, a date, made it official, a date where they would be out in the public made everything real. People would see them, they would no longer hide and Regina was ready for that. This time Regina wouldn’t keep the person she loved a secret, this was her second chance at loving someone right, and she wouldn’t waste it. She was finally ready to be loved and love again. She was ready to love Emma Swan.

With further notice Regina found herself standing in front of Emma’s parents front door, “Breath” Regina told herself as she leaned towards the door to knock. “Remember the rules, holding hands, yes, kissing, no, sex, no! You’re a lady and you will treat her as such” She scolded herself, and she finally knocked on the door, when she heard the loud thud on the other side of the door, Regina felt her breathing come to a stop. When the door swung open revealing Emma, Regina felt like something had punched her,

Regina tried to not be so obvious when she scanned Emma from head to toe. Emma was dressed in a all black dress, the dress was well fitted and it hug each and every single curve of the blonde, she wore heels, black pumps and her hair was curled, Regina was mesmerized by Emma’s face, the blonde had done her make up and although it was heavier than other times, it still look pretty natural, she had gone for a light smoky eye, and pink lips. For a moment Regina thought she was staring at a goddess.

Emma couldn’t help it, as soon as she opened he front door she was met with a very anxious, sexy Regina. Regina wore a form-fitting black dress with her always in fashion stilettos, red lips as usual. It was pretty classy and formal, Emma wondered if she was undress for whatever Regina had planned for the night. Emma thought it wasn’t anything she hand’t seem before, but for some strange reason tonight, well tonight it was something completely different.

“You look absolute stunning” Regina said as she scanned Emma’s body once again. Maybe her rules were about to change; “Ready?” Regina asked as she handled Emma a bouquet of red roses. Emma blushed at Regina’s comment, and even more when she saw the flowers.

“I could say the same about yourself your majesty” Emma said as she smelled the flowers; “Let me just put this in water”

“I’ll do it” Mary Margaret said from the inside. What Emma hadn’t notice before was her parents standing right next to her, observing hers and Regina’s every move. She handled the roses to her, and with a mouthed thank you, she closed the door behind her.

Emma came closer to Regina, and careful not to leave her lipstick over Regina’s cheek, she placed a kiss, “Ready”

Regina took Emma’s arm in hers and made her way to the limousine that was waiting for them on the side of the street. Emma’s eyes widen at the recognition of the car, “That’s for us?” She asked, she sounded surprise and at the same time amused. Regina pulled Emma and when the driver courteously greeted them and opened the door, they both answered and got inside.

“I never been in one of this” Emma said as she looked around, Regina gave her a champagne glass,

“I hope you can drink this”

“Tonight, yes” and she took a sip of her glass. Regina smiled and followed the actions, soon they arrived to the restaurant Regina had chosen for their destination. Emma gawked as they pulled outside of Fleming’s Steakhouse,

Regina looked at Emma with a very pleased smile, “Let’s go” as the valets opened the door for them, Regina was first to exit and waiting for Emma with a extended hand, “Unless you prefer something else, Sushi perhaps?”

“No,” Emma reached locking her hand with Regina’s, “No, this is just great” Emma look more excited now.

“Welcome to Fleming’s. Do you have a reservation with us?” A young woman asked from behind the entrance podium.

“Yes, Regina Mills” She smiled at the young woman and then turned to face Emma, bring Emma’s hand up and kissing it,

“Madame Mayor, it’s a pleasure have you in our establishment tonight. This way, please” The hottest said as she guide them to their private table.  
Regina order the best wine in the house, that was a Catena Zapata, a Argentina wine, along with a Prince Edward Island Mussels that was a sautéed with fresh garlic and shallots, oven roasted tomatoes, white wine and Italian sausage, they both enjoyed it as their conversation grew more and more interesting by the second. They had finally got to know each other more. Emma had spoke about her early age and how she had gone to London for a student exchange when she was young, about Henry’s father, and a little about Angelica. Regina on the other hand had spoken about her difficult relationship with her parents and later on about how her relationship with Danielle had deteriorated with the years. They both found common interest along with things they both enjoyed that the other didn’t.

It was a night for discovering.

By the time the waiter came back for a third time they were ready to order their main course. Emma had gone for the Truffle- Poached Lobster accompanied with béarnaise sauce and caviar, suggested by Regina. Regina on the other hand had gone for the Diablo Shrimp, baked with a spicy barbecue butter sauce. As soon as the waiter had left, Regina reached for Emma’s hand, and after she had stared into Emma’s eyes, she finally manage to let her words out “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?”

“No, but you did say I look stunning” Emma joked.

The rest of the night had gone amazing, the conversation had being enjoyable, the dinner had being delicious, but they both rejected the option of desert as neither of them actually finished their plates. Emma had suggested they could return to Regina’s house before she left to hers, and of course Regina had immediately accepted.

Although the night had gone amazing so far, Emma wondered if she was at some point going to have the pleasure to taste Regina’s lips. All night long, those deep red lips had being killed her. She wanted so desperately to connect them with hers, but she wouldn’t dare to ask.

“How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?” Regina asked as she opened her door and walked towards the liquor cabinet.

“Got anything stronger?” She asked as she disagreed her heels.

“Trust me dear,” she said as she served two glasses, and walked towards Emma, “With this, you won’t even see straight at the end of the night” she handled Emma a glass and then walked towards the chimney to turn it on. She took a sit opposite of Emma.

“Don’t take advantage of me while i’m innocuous, I will know” A smirk spreading her face telling Regina, Emma was just teasing her.


	16. My Way

For a little while they stayed quiet and then Regina told Emma about how her weeks next to Maya and Henry had being since Emma had being unconscious.

There were probably not enough words for Emma to describe how grateful she was with Regina; during the conversation Regina told Emma about Henry anxiously packing for college and his little panic attack,

“I took him by the shoulders and with a really really serious face, I told him you would never forgive him for skipping his first semester” Regina said as she tried to reenact her actions from weeks ago, “You should of seem his face, he was really worried” She said breaking her serious face with a laugh, Emma joined her, grabbing her stomach from the little pain of laughing so much,

“And what did he say? Man I wished you would of recored that!”

“Well after he made sure I wasn’t going to ripe his heart out or something he said I was right, finished packing and then drove to the university. After that he visited every other day” Regina took her sit back, reached for her glass and noticed it was empty, “Would you like some more cider?” She offered Emma as she stand up to grab some for herself.

“No, thank you, I still have some” Emma watched as Regina walked towards the little liquor cabinet once again, Regina smiled at Emma, “What?” she was anxious and the way Regina was starting at her was doing so many things. Somethings and feelings she could control and others that she didn’t know how much longer she could pretend she didn’t feel.

“Oh nothing dear, I was merely appreciating your beauty” Regina took a sit closer to Emma, her eyes shinning with something new. A new spark. Love. No, Emma shook her head, lust? Perhaps, and she felt that familiar throb between her legs. The throbbing sensation Regina had made her feel so many times since she had met her. Even when she had memory of Regina, Emma felt the very very familiar attraction towards the brunette. She had to be blind to not realize that the way she felt about Regina was no longer something she could go long without.

Emma grabbed Regina’s almost empty glass and placed hers as well in the little coffee table close to hers, Regina didn’t say a word, but watched carefully every move Emma made. When Emma returned her gaze to Regina’s she was met with Regina’s eyes fully dilated with nothing but lust, she didn’t know if it ad happen immediately or not, but she could recognize the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She took a moment to just look at the other woman in front of her and wonder how had she became so lucky to have her and share this moment with her. For the second time that night she took her time to see what Regina was wearing and god she swore Regina was dress in the sexiest black dress ever, Emma slowly started moving towards Regina. Never losing their eye contact. Regina softly traveled back on the couch. Her hands reaching further and further until there was no more space for her to move or scape; she was trap between the arm of the couch and the now hungry looking Emma. She was a prey but she didn’t care.

Emma tangled her fingers in Regina’s hair as she started kissing her passionately. Her kisses were searing on Regina’s lips like they had never done before, but Regina’s mouth was no longer the only place where they needed to be. Emma needed to touch, to explore, to satisfy her hunger along with Regina’s own hunger; the blondes lips were quick to travel along Regina’s neck, she started to bit down onto Regina’s neck earning her a soft moan. Regina’s hand traveled from the couch to Emma’s back, and they began to clawing at her. At the realization of what was happening Regina pulled back. Immediately missing Emma’s lips on her neck and the blondes hands on her body.

“Is this what you really want?” She asked trying to catch her breath, her face flushed.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Emma asked as she tried to launch her lips onto Regina’s, she was quickly stopped by Regina’s finger.

Regina gave Emma a serious face, “Emma, I need a concrete answer.”

“Yes, Regina, this is exactly what I want.” Emma sat up, she knew if they were going to have this conversation she at least needed to be sitting down. “I want this, I really do, is not the cider up in my head, is not just a ‘let me repay you what you did for me and my kids’ types of situation, Regina Mills, I really want you and instead of having this conversation I would so much prefer to have either my fingers or my tongue inside of you. Or simply to fuck you. Hard and sweet” She ran out of breath for speaking so fast.

Regina was quick to recognize the lust in Emma’s eyes; it was just like her own, along with the honesty in her words. They would have to discuss the fault language later, right now all Regina could really think of was of making Emma hers, and letting Emma do whatever she wanted with her. She wanted them in bed, right that second. Regina didn’t say anything though. She grabbed Emma’s hand and guide them to her bedroom.

When they finally reached Regina’s room, Regina allowed Emma to go in first, she closed the door behind her, “Okay Miss Swan, we are going to do this your way, but first say goodbye to your dress” Emma was taken by surprise by Regina’s attitude, but she wasn’t about to back down on this one, it had been long ago since she last felt so careless, so free. And she was enjoying every single moment of it.

“Why don’t you come take it off yourself?” Emma asked, Regina didn’t waste time either answering or fighting it, she slowly walked towards Emma, she pulled the blonde’s zipper down and pulled once again at the hem of the blondes dress letting it fall onto the floor. Her mouth went dry when she saw the almost naked figure in front of her, Emma was wearing all red, lacy underwear that left almost nothing to the imagination. Emma’s shaking hands pulled Regina towards her, hungrily kissing her once again, hands exploring and finding new spots to touch, the sensation of Regina’s hands over her naked flesh was almost as magical as she had imagined the night before when she was in bed. Emma blushed at the memory of her dream, but shook her head as what she had right now would be better.

When they finally broke apart Regina got rid of her own dress, Regina didn't waste time and before the blonde could register what was happening Regina was pulling her towards her, as they were kissing they started walking towards the bed, making Emma fall on top of it, Regina took her time to appreciate the wonderful view she had from where she was standing up, she was met with a smile and curious eyes,

“I thought I would have it my way” Emma joked,

“I might have changed my mind” Regina said as she seductive started crawling over Emma, slowly lowering her body over Emma’s, they started kissing again, until Regina came to a sitting position regarding her bra, from where Emma was laying down she could see the perky breast. Regina had closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them she was met with dark eyes, pooled them in desired. Emma’s hand immediately found comfort on the small Regina’s back, as they kissed. Regina kissed Emma slowly while her hands got busy pushing away the red bra. She massaged Emma’s breasts until they hardened and pressed them into her palms.

A small moan escaped from Emma’s lips from the pleasure she felt for being touched again. It had being far long since someone had desired and she had desired someone as she did with Regina in that moment. And for her to feel so secure was everything she could have ever imagine. In that moment Emma didn’t feel guilt for loving and pleasuring other woman, she knew it was right, and that if she was to do it with someone, she would do it with Regina. Regina who understood her pain and understood her far too good. Emma decided that she would pour her heart out. Not with words, but with actions, she was ready. She was finally ready to start a new life, to get her second chance and she would do it with Regina. Her focus returning to the hand that was making its way to Emma’s wet center. The last thing Emma could remember from her thoughts was the hope for Regina to be ready as she was for a new beginning.

Emma gasped when she felt fingers gradually sliding down and providing the desperate needed pressures against her throbbing center. When she finally felt Regina’s fingers into her, she allowed her back press against the bed, keeping her hands firmly on Regina’s back to provide the brunette a much steadier posture and to not break the contact. Emma lost the count of how long exactly had Regina being trusting into her, but judging by the immense pleasure that was building within her, the right amount. Regina leaned over Emma, to press small kisses Emma knew she was close,

“Come for me, Emma” Regina said as her trusting pick up the paste, she felt how Emma’s walls started clamping against her fingers, that was followed up by Emma’s body shaking, Regina allowed a smirk spread over her face, she leaned over again and pressed small kisses over Emma’s face, as her fingers continued to trust into Emma, much slower to bring her down from her high. It took a few minutes for Emma to recover. Emma forced her eyes to open, she took a few more minutes to catch her breath before speaking,

“Best fucking orgasm ever” She finally said nuzzling her face in Regina’s neck, Regina remained straddling her,

“You’re welcome dear” Regina said finally moving to the bed,

“You’re turn” Emma said, quickly straddling Regina. Regina reached a hand to stop Emma from starting any further action.

In reality Regina was dying, she wanted to feel Emma in her, to create the connection she had just created with Emma, but she also wanted to just admire Emma laying in bed next to her, looking at her with a coat of light sheer of sweat spread all over her body, the light coat of sweat that covered Emma’s soft breasts and forehead told Regina, Emma was well work upon. So instead of jumping into fulfilling her needs Regina decided that she wanted to hold Emma in her arms, make this whole moment last much longer.

Somehow Regina felt whole again, having Emma in her arms with the blonde mane laying on top of her bare chest felt like the whole world was alright, that if life decided her time had come she could go and everything would be just fine. She felt an extreme amount of pleasure in just rubbing Emma’s head, feeling the warmth of another body next to hers. She was ready, she had being long ready. When had exactly happened was still a mystery for her, but there was nothing she would change about her whole situation with Emma. Not even the way they had met because after all it was Danielle’s death what had brought them here. And although she wishes Danielle to have never died, she does wish to have met Emma.

“I love you” she whispered, low enough to not be heard, but loud enough to be said, Emma’s sleepy head moves softly up and down,

Emma looks up to meet Regina eyes “I love you more,” and she looks up just in time to catch Regina’s small tear falling down her cheek, with one finger she catches it, “Hey, hey” she says quickly sitting up and gathering the brunette in her arms, “what’s wrong?” She’s concerned now. If anything she should be the one crying, specially after that magical orgasm.

“You weren’t meant to hear it” Regina says because she wasn’t. Regina feared that if she said those three words too soon Emma would freak out and run out, but to hear those words back, meant everything for her. More than she could ever put into words,

“I want you” Emma says as she shyly kisses Regina’s lips, she doesn’t await for a answer, she starts kissing Regina’s eyes, her nose, her forehead, each cheek and then back to her lips, “Please” she begs,

“I’m yours” she says sweetly, and that’s all Emma needed, she deepens the kisses, her tongue quickly making it’s presence in Regina’s mouth, exploring and playing with Regina’s own. Emma’s hands find their new favorite spot; Regina’s bare hip and her right boob. Slowly Emma starts massaging Regina’s peek, circling it, and pinch it when necessary, she slowly moves from Regina’s now swollen lips to her neck, down to her breasts. Emma sticks her tongue out and draws a straight line in Regina’s left breast, just before she takes the harden nipple into her mouth, biting it just the right way to draw a moan out of Regina,

“Emma” Regina says, her voice is low and raspy and Emma can’t help but to notice the effect it has in her body, she is wet and her center is throbbing once again “I need you to fuck me” She confesses,

“I need to taste you” Emma says going back to her previous activity, she licks, and pulls at Regina’s nipple before she starts to trace a road of kisses going down Regina’s olive stomach, making the brunette to arch her back, Emma is laying down between Regina’s legs, and when she opens it, she is met with a drooling wet cunt, she can’t help but to lick her lips and she can sense Regina’s patience draining. So with out further warning, she takes the first swift at Regina’s dripping center, and between the musky, salty flavor Emma knows she is already addicted, she looks up to Regina, Regina can tell for the look in her eyes that she isn’t finish yet.

Emma starts licking at Regina’s throbbing center, first slowly, making sure to apply all the right pleasure in the right places, she soon starts picking up the paste, making sure she pays attention at Regina’s breathing and moans, telling her she is doing it right, along with shivers up her spinning, she switches from her tongue to her fingers. First one, then two, and a third one circling Regina’s little bundle of nerves,

“Emma” Regina says as she feels her body aching for more, Emma picks up the paste, stroking again and again, falling into a mantra, she grazes Regina’s clits between her fingers brushing long the labia, then she goes back to stroking, Regina is close and Emma can feel it, a wicked smirks spreads across her face, satisfaction. She kisses Regina’s inside tights as she picks up one more the paste, dragging another moan out of Regina,

“Emma” and again as she feels Regina’s walls cluster around her fingers, she doesn’t last much longer until she is screaming Emma’s name as a beautiful melody as her whole body collapses, Emma awaits for Regina to be done orgasming before she rejected her fingers from with in her, she licks them and Regina just shakes her head,

“What? I like the way you taste” Emma says as if that’s an excuse, Regina just pulls her back to bed and cuddle, until they both are drawn to sleep. Both satisfy, both content, both happily in love.


	17. A New Beginning, A New Day

The next morning is nothing like they both had expected or wanted it to be. Sometime around seven a.m. Emma got a phone call from her parents letting her that Henry had arrived bright early to see her. The phone ringing had not only awaken her, but also Regina, who seem to be more happy about Henry’s visit than Emma.

“Don’t worry, we can get ready and have breakfast with your family if you please. Or we can leave that for another day” Regina said a little more serious, Emma hadn’t notice that the smiling brunette was complete naked under the sheet she hold with a hand, covering herself. It wasn’t until she saw Regina blush that she realized she wasn’t covering anything. She smirk and came closer to Regina,

“Good morning” she said before giving her another kiss, “Breakfast with you and the kids sounds amazing” Soon after that being clarify, they both got ready, Regina lent some clothes to Emma to borrow, and soon they were on their way for breakfast at Emma’s house.

* * *

 

As soon as they got home, both Emma as Regina were met with curious and knowing eyes. Mary Margaret and David gave Emma a knowingly nod, and a smile. It had being so long since Emma had had a real smile spread in her face, and to see her eyes shine bright with love and peace; made their hearts melt, at the end of the day all they wanted was for Emma to be happy. It never matter who it was with, it never matter when it happen, soon rather than later, but to see their daughter fall in love all over was something they were grateful to be here to see happen.

In the other hand, they were met with curious eyes from a very grown teenager. Henry couldn’t help, but to notice they strange outfit his mother was sporting. It wasn’t that he was judging or anything, but to see his mother wear fancy pants was probably he wasn’t ready to see, which only could indicate his mother had expend the night out of their house, something that probably happen unexpected, he smiled as the idea popped into his head, and also his idea explained why Regina was with her, so early in the morning.

“So you both are finally dating?” He asked as he hugged Regina, giving his mother a smirk before hugging her,

Emma stayed quiet, she didn’t know exactly what to say,

“Last night was our first date” Regina offered as an answer, her eyes searching the room,

“She’s still sleeping” David answered, knowing of Regina’s searching eyes, Regina just knotted.

“W-” Emma cleared her throat, “I haven’t asked the question yet”

“Chill ma, is not like you are asking her to marry you,” He mocked, “Yet” He added before moving into the kitchen. Emma couldn’t help, but to blush.

* * *

 

After they had breakfast and Emma had changed into her usual Saturday attire, they had woken Maya up, and prepared everything for a Saturday at the beach. Everyone had agreed that after the few months they had. They all needed a day to relax, and what better way than to do it at the magnificent East coast, that Florida provide them.

Emma had given Regina everything she thought she could need, saving her the struggle of driving back and forth. And although Regina’s house wasn’t too far, they both had agree that they didn't want to be apart at all, at least not any time soon. Reason as to why Regina was sporting an two pieces all black bikini, while Emma wore a white one. When Emma had first seem Regina wearing the piece, she had almost said “forget about the beach, lets stay here instead” but the look Regina gave her, told her she better not try anything funny with her kids, and parents around. It was already bad enough that they knew, they had probably had sex the night before.

* * *

 

The day had gone by far to fast for everyone’s liking. The beach, the waves, the kids, her parents, the food, and Regina’s company. It had absolutely made Emma forget about everything the last couple of months have been about. Now she was just glad she was alive and able to remember everything to enjoy moments like this. Watching her kids play, look at her parents disappear at the distance while taking a walk on the beach, and lastly but not last, having Regina in her arms.

Emma gave a tug at Regina between her arms, she needed to check if it was real and not just a dream, when she saw it was she smiled, and couldn’t help but chuckle, drawing Regina’s attention from Maya and Henry to her,

“What are you chuckling about?” She said as her face look up, into Emma’s,

“Nothing, I was just making sure you were still here, that all of this, us, is real and not just a dream”

Regina then moved from between Emma’s strong arms, and grabbed her by the cheeks, “Look at me Emma Swan, I am as real as those two adorable kids of yours, and this, whats happening between us, is real and it’s pure, so don’t you dare to think it is not” Regina softly kissed Emma on the lips; before returning the her previous position between Emma’s arms.

“I have something to say, but keep looking to the sky or the ocean or anything but me, okay?” Emma asked a bit nervous.

“Okay” Regina said with a knot.

“Ever since I met you, I got lost in your eyes. And I got lost in them because they’re not blue or green. But coffee color. Coffee that takes your sleep away, the kind coffee that keeps you up at night, the kind of coffee you become addicted to; and I’m already addicted. You are the coffee to my life Regina, ever since I met you, you took over my life. It’s such an erratic sensation the way I feel towards you. I never thought I would love again, let alone love so deeply, so fast, but with you…” Emma squeezed Regina tighter in her arms, connecting her cheeks against Regina’s warm left cheek, “With you I did, and there is nothing in this world that I would trade it for”

Regina couldn't help but to let tears of joy fall down her face, Emma’s words have moved her, they were everything she needed and more, they were perfect, they were honest. So she let tears fall down, she let her heart feel whole once again, she let go of any fear, and she finally, finally gathered the strength to ask what she so desperately had being dying to ask for so many months now. She knew the time was perfect, the case was officially done, Emma had her memory back, and they were in some kind of relationship, she knew it was just the time.

It was maybe that orange sky that made her feel some nostalgia, mix with happiness, it was maybe that she finally felt loved again, it was maybe seeing Henry and Maya play, it was maybe seeing how in love Mary Margaret and David were after so many years of marriage, it was whatever it was, but Regina wanted that to last, she wanted it all, she wanted the fights, the tantrums, the new experiences, she wanted the happiness, the love, she wanted everything that Emma Swan could bring into her life. And yes, it was probably too soon to think of marriage, but it was never too soon, or too late to think of having a relationship with the blonde.

It would never be too soon…

“Emma” She said,

“Regina” Emma answer mocking her,

Regina turned to face Emma once again like she had done moments ago, “Would you give me the honor to be my girlfriend? I know it might be too soon, specially since this could be considered our second date and all, but”

Regina was interrupted with a kiss “Yes” Emma responded before connecting her lips to Regina’s again, the kiss was soft, but passionate, it meant so many things. It mean compromise, it meant love, it meant understanding, it meant a promise of ‘we’ll make it’ and it meant all the things they would never be able to put into words. And so instead of saying it with words, they said it with the kiss.

When they parted, neither said anything, instead they both turned to watch the sunset come to an ending. With their arms connected, and a smile in their faces, they watched one more day come to an end. But neither of them was sad or would miss it. Because the day ending, it only meant a new one was to come, and with a new day, a new beginning came as well.


End file.
